Documento do Wordpad
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Ora bem...uma história mesmo mas mesmo muito random, é dificil de fazer um sumário...Acho que se pode dizer que as personagens da Anna revoltam-se contra a autora,pela sua preguiça em escrever. Escrita em português de Portugal :D
1. Chapter 1

Cerca de onze personagens estão em pé especadas a olhar para uma carrada de letras penduradas umas a seguir as outras – onde elas estariam penduradas, não se faz a mínima – que juntas formam as palavras _Documento do Wordpad. _Após momentos a servirem de espantalho a olhar para as letras, as personagens começam a ter alguma reacção.

Uma das personagens aponta para as letras "Então…o que é isto ao certo?"

"É o título desta história." Outra personagem mete a mão no queixo "Acho…"

Ao fundo, há uma personagem com um livro na mão que olha momentaneamente para as letras "Ahhh…Interessante…Nem por isso." E volta a ler o livro

"E o que é suposto nós fazermos nesta história?" disse outra das personagens, ficando impaciente "Olhar para o boneco?"

Ainda assim, há uma personagem que anda frenética de um lado para o outro "Alguém viu o meu guião!" Mesmo sem resposta, continua à procura.

"Hun…acho que não temos guião desta vez" respondeu outra personagem "Temos de ser nós a inventar o conteúdo da história."

"Oh prontos, lá vem o Chico-esperto!" Disse outra personagem, cruzando os braços.

"E o que é que tu supões que a gente faça, hein?" respondeu o que dera a ideia de inventar o conteúdo.

"Vocês dois, caluda que estou a ficar com uma enxaqueca!" Disse em bom som uma personagem, desta vez feminina "Irra, barulhentos!"

"Bem, acho que o melhor era perguntarmos à imbecil da nossa criadora" Disse do nada, outra personagem, também feminina.

Todas as personagens concordaram em unir forças para levantar aquela preguiçosa – sim, aquilo a que chamam de criadora – da cama, alguns pegaram até em megafones, inspiraram, contaram até três e finalmente ouviu-se um grande–

"Ó ILDEFONSO!"

Do fundo, talvez do chão ou do tecto que não existe, ouve-se uma voz.

"Já vou!"

_5 segundos…_

"Esperem só um pouco." Disse, coçando o pé.

_10 segundos…_

"Só mais um poucochinho de nada" Disse, coçando o nariz.

_15 segundos…_

"Estou a ir…" Disse, coçando o rabo.

_30 segundos…_

"Só mais um minuto…" Disse, sem mais sitio para coçar.

_1 minuto._

"Ok, estou farta de esperar." Uma personagem disse com ar zangado, abrindo uma porta no meio do nada – doraemon? – e entrando lá para dentro, fechando a porta bruscamente.

"Sim, estou quaaaaahhhhse aí" Disse, bocejando, ainda com o grande rabo sentadinho na cama.

"Estás _quaahhse,_ é?" Uma voz arrepiante atrás de mim disse.

"Oh," Virei-me e olhei para a figura "Então Birne, estás bo– Ah! E-Ei, larga isso! Bi-Bi-Birne, não vais utilizar isso para o que eu penso que vais, não é? Ah, não, na cara não– KYAH"

Pelas colunas que estavam…no espaço…onde as restantes 10 personagens estavam, só se ouve barulhos de pancada e objectos a serem atirados. Pouco depois, a porta – não existente – que Birne atravessara abre-se e de lá saiu a autora a voar porta fora derivado a um pontapé no rabo, seguida por Birne.

A autora esfrega o rabo então, murmurando qualquer coisa, antes de se levantar e reparar que está rodeada pelas suas personagens.

"Ei pessoal!" Disse assim que me levantei e olhei em redor "Hã…Mitch, porque estás de boxers?"

Mitch aproxima-se da autora "Talvez porque uma certa autora não me faz uma roupa decente!"

"Ei, a culpa não é minha!" Respondi, metendo o indicador para cima "Tens de falar com a tua fã número um, ela é que é a escrava da roupa e está há um mês para te fazer o fato!"

"He~e? Eu tenho fãs?" Mitch disse, pensativo "Mas ainda mal apareci…e se bem me lembro, só apareci ainda uma vez, às portas da morte e não faço a mínima do porquê!"

"Ah, isso…" Disse, esfregando o pescoço "Isso tem um excelente bom motivo para–"

"Bem, já é costume a Birne dar-me cabo do couro, mas adorava saber o que eu fiz!" Mitch interrompeu, olhando ligeiramente para Birne, que estava com os olhos fixos na autora.

"Mudando de assunto" Birne finalmente falara "E que tal continuares a nossa história?"

"Hã…bem, essa é uma excelente pergunta. Assim que eu puder –Eh-Ah!" Birne puxara-me e agarrara-me o pescoço.

"Não é um pedido, é uma ordem, imbecil." Birne pronunciou cada letra bem devagarinho e em bom som, com os olhos assustadoramente assustadores fixos na autora "Percebido?"

A autora abana que sim com a cabeça e Birne larga-a. "Óptimo, porque eu quero dar cabo daqueles aspirantes a jogadores de cartas." Birne mete o indicador no lábio "Hun, talvez até utilize aquela nova técnica que…"

Enquanto Birne estava perdida nos seus pensamentos, a autora aproveitou para se esgueirar, somente para ir de encontrão com as outras personagens, muitas delas não estando felizes.

"Oh…Merda." Murmurei, vendo a multidão que ainda teria de enfrentar.

* * *

N/A - Bem, o que acharam? Isto deve ser a história mais random que já fiz... e fiz isto em o quê, 20/30 minutos? Coisa boa nao podia sair, principalmente vindo da minha cabeça xD

Oh, e se querem mais, vão ter, não é que não tenha mais personagens para usar não é...?

Quanto a fic do Mitch e da Birne...bem, o segundo capitulo está a ser feito mas está a faltar-me qualquer coisa que não faço a minima o quê, porque lá ideias tenho-as eu xD

Oh e só um entre parênteses, este história, Documento do Wordpad, teve este titulo por brincadeira, visto eu ser péssima com títulos, e esta ideia saltou-me na cabeça tipo pipoquinhas, então saiu esta coisa jeitosa...Ah, e o mais giro é que a história, sem ter este N/A, tem exactamente 777 palavras, podem contar xD

Adeus gentinha,

~Anna Ildefonso


	2. Chapter 2

_[No capitulo anterior…]_

"_E o que é suposto nós fazermos nesta história?"_

"_Bem, acho que o melhor era perguntarmos à imbecil da nossa criadora"_

"_Ó ILDEFONSO!"_

"_Só mais um minuto…"_

"_Ok, estou farta de esperar."_

"_Então Birne, estás bo– Ah! E-Ei, larga isso! Bi-Bi-Birne, não vais utilizar isso para o que eu penso que vais, não é? Ah, não, na cara não– KYAH"_

"_Oh…Merda."_

"Ei malta…" Fiz o sinal de paz com o indicador e o dedo médio "Então, paz amor, muitos abraços e palhaços…?" A autora torce o nariz ao que acabara de dizer "Bah, palhaços…já me chega o meu irmão…"

"E qual o mal dos irmãos?" Perguntou Sophia, a mais nova, e irmã de Raph. "Eu gosto muito do meu nii-nii!"

"Oh…Mas o teu 'nii-nii'" Fiz aspas com os dedos na parte do nii-nii "não te rouba chocolates, nem te espeta com espuma de barbear na cara–" meti a mão no queixo por uns segundos "Se bem que eu depois meti-lhe pasta de dentes nos sapatos…Bem, não importa, resumindo ele é um estúpido."

Sophia aponta para Raph "O Nii-nii também o é! E dos grandes! Mas mesmo assim gosto dele!"

Raph não sabia se devia de se sentir insultado ou elogiado, mas estava com cara de quem estava na sanita a fazer força para aquilo sair.

"Mas!" Ignorei a cara do Raph "Eu gosto dele!" Raph fica a olhar para a autora com ar assustado "Do _meu_ irmão, Raph…" Raph suspira. A autora roga-lhe uma praga. Sophia abre os braços e mete-se a imitar um avião pelo espaço fora. Uma personagem – não, espera…duas? – aproximam-se mais da autora. Oh bolas…

"Oh, eis as gémeas do cabelo cor de rosinha…" Disse.

"Ei, qual o problema do meu cabelo ser assim? Gosto bastante dele!" Disse uma delas, a de cabelo pela altura do peito, Anna. "Alem do mais, porque raio fazes questão de-…"

Anna pára de falar quando repara que a autora está a fazer boca de peixe, a olhar para as duas mãos curvadas de forma a fazerem uma boca, enquanto murmurava algo como 'cheiras mal da boca' e abanava uma das mãos 'cheiras mal da boca' e voltava a abanar a mesma mão 'cheiras mal da-AUCH!' A autora pára com a sua distracção ao ser brutalmente agredida na cabeça pelo punho de Anna. "Para que é que foi isso?"

"TU OUVE QUANDO AS PESSOAS FALAM CONTIGO!" Gritou Anna, super irritada.

"Não percebo como é que tens o mesmo nome que eu e tens tão mau humor…" murmurei, ainda com a boca de peixe.

"Não percebo é como acabei por ter o teu nome!" retorquiu Anna "É tipo, o maior insulto que me podiam ter dado! E o pior é que não o posso mudar!"

"Ei! O que queres dizer com isso?" perguntei-lhe indignada "Ter o meu nome é um grande privilegio!"

"Adorava saber onde..." Murmurou Anna.

"Silêncio sua criatura! Ou não te escrevo mais!" respondi. Chantagem resulta sempre.

"Silêncio sua autora inútil! Ou eu entro em greve! E sendo a principal, fazes o quê? " respondeu Anna. Ok, então chantagem só resulta se for com alguém que não tenha o nome Anna e seja a personagem principal.

"Ei, estás a trocar-me os nomes…eu não sou inútil, isso já é a marca registada da Inútil Ranhosa!" Com cara de amuada por ter sido batida no meu próprio jogo, sento-me à chinês no…chão, suponho. "E respondendo à tua pergunta…Troco-te por uma barata. Vai dar ao mesmo."

"Tu-!" Anna ia a espezinhar a autora quando foi agarrada por outra personagem, mas mesmo assim continuava a tentar.

Afastei-me tipo caracol, com o rabo a rastejar pelo chão, e com as placas de choro típicas de anime "S-Socorro…" Perfeito, primeiro a Birne, e depois a Anna. Já tive a minha dose de espancamento diária, não, obrigada. Olhei para um personagem que estava sossegado no seu canto a ler um livro "David…ajuda-me…" Supliquei, a gesticular com as mãos.

David olha para a autora e depois para o livro "Bah…agora estava na parte boa…" murmurou, ao levantar-se da cadeira – que foi parar ali não sei como – "Va lá Anna, pára com isso, a autora não merece ser espezinhada."

A alegria na cara da autora era evidente, por fim, uma personagem que não lhe-

"Ela é demasiado insignificante para perderes o teu tempo com ela." Concluiu David, voltando a sentar-se e a ler o seu livrinho. A autora ficou com cara de desanimada e refilou um 'ei!', mas pelo menos Anna já estava bem-disposta novamente.

"E voltando ao assunto que queria debater" Disse a outra gémea, a de cabelo mais curto, que não ultrapassava os ombros, Annie. "Acerca do _meu _desenvolvimento de personagem." A voz de Annie começara a ficar num tom mais elevado "Quer dizer, já todos apareceram, menos eu!" Annie aponta para Birne e Mitchel "Até aqueles dois bananas já apareceram em especiais, eu nem isso!"

"O quê? Tu chamaste-me o quê?" Birne disse, aproximando-se de Annie.

Annie, por seu lado, também se aproximou de Birne, percorrendo ambas meio caminho. Os restantes personagens, por sua vez, metem tampões nos ouvidos, colete à prova de bala e alguns até se dirigem para um _bunker _que apareceu do meio do nada.

"Não ouviste?" Annie respondeu, sarcasmo iminente na sua voz "Bem, é normal, da ultima vez que verifiquei, as bananas não tinham ouvidos…"

Birne ficou com uma veia em forma de X, também típico de anime, e tirou umas cartas da sua bolsa "Vou-te matar…"

Annie mete cada uma das mãos numa das pistolas laterais que levava e retira-as "Adorava ver-te tentar"

"Hã…meninas?" Mitchel perguntou, quase entre as duas, na zona de bastante perigo.

"CALA-TE!" Annie e Birne viraram a cara e gritaram ao mesmo tempo para Mitch, que recuou uns passos. Ambas voltam a sua posição de ataque e como Mitch sabia que as coisas iam ficar como se de uma explosão nuclear se tratasse, decidiu armar-se em idiota e salvar o dia.

Mitch limpou a garganta e começou assobiar o 'ó rama que linda rama', enquanto lentamente se afastava "Ó pêra ó que linda pêra…Ó pêra da pereira…Peguei uma deformada…E era a cara da Birne chapada."

"MITCHEL!" Birne gritou. Mitchel já se tinha pisgado por essa altura, então Birne começou a correr atrás dele numa maneira que lembrava o 'Bipbip e o Coiote. Quando parecia seguro, as personagens que tinham entrado no bunker saíram, reunindo-se outra vez.

"Ai ai…Pobre Mitch…" disse uma das personagens

"Yup. Ainda não percebi porque é que aquele desgraçado está com a Birne." Outra personagem disse, num tom de pergunta, e em seguida olhou para a autora.

"Bem isso…"disse, procurando uma desculpa "Vão ter de esperar que acabe a outra história."

"Qual das sete? Ou estás a falar de uma das muitas que começas e não acabas?" perguntou outra personagem.

"Ei, a culpa não é minha se tenho muitas ideias…Além do mais…_Go Google it_."

"Hã?" grande parte das personagens ficou com cara de troll a olhar para a autora, até que houve uma, Haru, que decidiu alinhar.

"_What's your email?"_

"_Go Google it."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_Go Google it."_

"_Which do you like?"_

"_Go Yahoo! Google it."_

"_Can I see you again?"_

"_Go Google it."_

"_Do you eat eggplant?"_

"_Go Google it."_

"_Who do you like?"_

"_Go Google_-…Ah não espera, agora é…" Parei por uns breves momentos para fazer a dura arte de pensar "Esqueci-me…"

"Ah, por amor da santa!" Raph disse, esbracejando os braços "Não acredito que vocês estão a cantar Vocaloid!" Raph vira-se para Haru "Oh va lá, não acredito que tu gostas disso…"

"Hã? Qual é o problema?" Haru perguntou com a cara de que gostar de Vocaloid é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Esquece…" Raph respondeu, sabendo que era inútil continuar. Todos os personagens, sem ser Haru, fazem um 'facepalm' em conjunto. Não sendo caso para menos.

Ignorando as restantes personagens, Haru e a autora voltam ao seu dueto digno de ser o acto numero um na Parvónia. Bem, na Parvónia não ser assim.

Limpei a garganta. "Bem continuando…" Tirei as cábulas da letra do bolso e começa a lê-las "Hã…o que é que está aqui escrito…" Após muita descodificação, finalmente percebi o que tinha escrito e comecei a cantar – se é que isto é considerado cantar ou tortura…tortura, deve ser. _"I'll tell you just 'Go Google it'_." Inspirei fundo. _"Go Google it."_

Haru pensou por um bocado para ver em que parte estava, mas por fim continuou._ "What's your sizes?"_

Olhei para o meu peito – ou aquilo que aspirava a ser peito – e encolhi os ombros_ "Go Google it."_

"_Colour of panties?"_

Neguei com a cabeça, isso não é informação para se dar!_"Go Google it."_

"_Are you wearing any?"_

"_Go happily Google it." _Isto sim, é que é informação que não é para se dar.

"_I'll always like you"_

"_W-What's that?" _Uma declaração,duh. A Luka nem isso percebeu?

"_I'll always like you" _

"_Again goodbye". _Virei-me de costas para Haru, como para finalizar o acto.

Haru senta-se em posição fetal e começa a choramingar feito deprimido. Quando perguntam o que se passa, ele responde, apontando o dedo à autora. "Não sei o que é pior, ter-me declarado aquela _coisa…_ou ter levado uma nega."

De repente, só se vê uma personagem com uma pala no olho, Ângela, também tratada por Litah, a segurar uma forquilha e com uma fita na cabeça a dizer: 'Morte à autora preguiçosa, estúpida, inútil, infantil, imbecil, insensível, porca, badalhoca, ranhosa, maldosa, manipuladora, má, chantagista."

Torci o nariz assim que vi _aquela_ linda figura "Eish, não tens mais nada para me insultar?"

"Oh, ainda bem que me lembras." Litah tira do bolso uns cartazes de ponto como se utilizam nos teatros e afins – Pergunta: como é que aquilo coube ali? – onde visivelmente se lia: ' E tens as unhas do tamanho de cascos do cavalo e cheiras a chulé.'

"Oh excelente, voltámos à primária." Murmurei, enquanto tirava um dos sapatos.

[Pausa, com Kit-Kat à mistura, para cheirar o pé e outras coisas - coca obviamente. Estavam a pensar em quê? Pervertidos! O.o]

Yup, cheiro mesmo a chulé.

_[No próximo capítulo…]_

_Porque é que a autora cheira a chulé? Não sabe o significado de 'lavar os pés'?_

"Ei, de onde está a vir esta voz…?" Interroguei-me, olhando para todos os lados.

_E será que alguma vez irá cortas as unhas dos pés?_

"Ei, eu corto as unhas dos pés!" Respondi não sei bem para onde "Só que parti a tesoura das unhas…" admiti por fim, não sei bem para quem.

_No próximo capitulo, veremos a autora-…_

"A autora nada!" gritei "Estou farta de ser agredida pelos meus personagens!"

As personagens olham umas para as outras e concordam em dizer uma última coisa, para finalizar o capítulo. Inspiraram fundo e…

"TRABALHA, ILDEFONSO!"

* * *

_**N/A - **_Bem, mais um capítulo acabou. Yup, gosto de Vocaloid, quem se interessou pela música, ela chama-se "Go google it", pela Luka e pelo Gakupo.

Espero que tenham gostado da crazyness da autora, porque o sótão que tenho no lugar do cérebro tem muito de onde isto veio 8D

~Anna Ildefonso


	3. Chapter 3

_[No capitulo anterior…]_

_[…]_

_[Que se dane o resumo resumido da resumeção, todos vós leram o capítulo anterior, se não, o que estão aqui a fazer? Vão lê-lo e JÁ! – ai não te consigo obrigar? Bem, faz como quiseres, só me perdeste a levar porrada. – e de momento estou a beber bolero com leite e pedrinhas de gelo, estou ocupada para resumozitos. Vamos mas é voltar para a…história da autora que conseguiu sobreviver após fazer se saco de pancada…espero.]_

Num cantinho – se é que aquele lugar tem cantos – está a autora sentada e com o portátil aberto em cima das pernas, a escrever alguma coisa, e com as restantes 9 personagens a vigia-la. Como é que isto aconteceu? Ainda no capítulo passado ela ia ser "forquilhada" e agora está no computador?

"_Ora bolas…_" Suspirei. Como é que isto chegou a este ponto? Bem…A Litah ia-me fazer em queijo suíço, o que só não aconteceu devido ao Leo, que interveio com uma proposta: Eles – personagens – deixavam-me em paz caso eu escrevesse uma página de duas histórias – a original e a do Mitchel e da Birne. Tive permissão para ir buscar o meu portátil, mas ia escrever na frente deles, para não correrem o risco de eu ir fazer outras coisas. Até aí tudo bem, mas o problema é que agora não me vem nada à mente…

Olhei novamente para o monitor, que tinha o Word aberto com as duas histórias. Nops, népia, nicles, nada. Nem um momento de inspiração. Minimizei as páginas do Word e olhei para no ambiente de trabalho – Jogos…Manga Studio…Vegas…Photoshop. Olhei então para as pastas que tinha no ambiente de trabalho – fanfics…paródias…uma pasta cheia de tralha para escolher…Vocaloid… – Ah, a pasta onde tenho a Manga que quero ler de momento, vejamos…[clique clique] – Gintama…Reborn – Oh, tenho Doujinshis para ler!

Quando ia a clicar para ler, a minha visão para o monitor foi substituída pela visão de uma lâmina afiada. Com os olhos, percorri a lâmina da espada até chegar ao punho, depois até chegar a uma mão, até por fim chegar à personagem que a empunhava – Leo.

"Tínhamos um acordo, Ilda." Leo recolheu a sua espada e guardou-a, afinal só a tinha tirado para ter a atenção da autora. "Sabes disso."

"Oh va lá Leo…" Murmurei por dentre os dentes "Agora não tenho inspiração, depois escrevo."

Leo cruzou os braços "Sim, estás a dizer isso há semanas, meses até. E nem mais uma linha escreveste na original." Leo descruzou os braços e tirou um calendário do bolso – adorava saber como é que cabe tudo em locais tão pequenos – e analisou-o. "Bem, segundo os últimos registos…a ultima vez que escreveste alguma coisa na original foi dia 26 de Junho, há mais de um mês." Leo guardou o calendário no bolso "Sendo assim não admira que estejamos todos zangados contigo."

Olhei para Leo, que estava com uma cara pacífica "Tu não me pareces zangado. Ou irritado."

"Oh, eu estou zangado, acredita." Leo apontou com o polegar para Litah, que estava a ver quem dava um passeio com ela às cavalitas "Experimenta conviver com _ela. _Garanto-te que ficas cansada de te irritar ou zangar e ficas com esta expressão. Há cerca de uma década que é assim, é o que dá ter uma prima com um parafuso a menos."

Olhei para a Litah e depois para Leo. Sim, ele tinha uma certa razão…muita razão, aliás, a paciência do Leo não tem fim – ou se tem, ainda não chegou lá.

"Além do mais," Leo continuou "Dentro de um mês vai fazer um _ano _que nos criaste, acho que merecemos um avanço na história, não? Tu própria disseste que tinhas imensas ideias, que iam ocupar outras 100 páginas, não foi? Então porque é que não as escreves?"

Cocei a bochecha e desviei ligeiramente o olhar de Leo "Sim, isso é verdade, mas…" Rebusquei a minha mente à procura de uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Pronto, é a preguiça, já percebi."

"Mas Leo, a culpa não é minha, isto já é crónico…" Murmurei.

"Ilda…Eu tentei, a sério que sim. Mas tu já és um caso perdido…" Leo suspirou, olhou para a autora, olhou para a espada, olhou novamente para a autora e novamente para a espada. Após um momento de reflexão, decide tirar a espada e apontá-la para a autora, que obviamente fica surpresa e assustada.

"Ma-Ma-Mas Leo, pensava que não me ias matar." Leo ergueu a sobrancelha e continuou a apontar-me a espada.

"E não vou." Leo acabou por dizer e então fiquei mais aliviada. "Por enquanto pelo menos." Ok, o alívio foi para a verruga do cu da china.

"E o que é que isso significa…?" Perguntei por fim.

"Oh, nada de mais." Leo sorriu, mas de uma maneira que me deu arrepios. Algo mau ia sair dali "Proponho-te o seguinte: Escreve no mínimo duas páginas da história original e da Birne e do Mitchel até ao final do mês…" Leo aproximou mais a lâmina da espada ao pescoço da autora "Ou eu sou o primeiro a degolar-te a cabeça." Leo guardou novamente a espada "Bem Ilda, a escolha é tua. A sério, não me obrigues a fazer o que disse. Então, temos acordo?"

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e Leo virou costas para ir ter com o resto do grupo, só que foi brutalmente 'glompado' por Litah, e foi por um triz que não se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Bem, anos a levar _glomps _fazem uma espécie de treino, não?

"Lyiou~! Já a posso esburacar?" Disse Litah, largando-se de Leo e agarrando na forquilha.

"Não. Tenho um acordo com ela."

"Oh bolas." Litah atirou a forquilha para o ar, que desapareceu. "Ei, que acordo?"

"Logo vês…" Leo respondeu olhando para Fried, que estava a falar com Annie. "Fried!"

Fried para de falar com Annie e desvia o olhar para Leo "Diz."

Leo aponta para a autora, que aparentemente estava a desligar o portátil. "É a tua vez."

Fried olha então para a autora "Bem, isto foi mais rápido do que as senhas do frango."

"Senhas…do frango?" Annie disse com a cara 'o que é que andaste a tomar…?'

"Sim, do jorji…" Fried parou quando a cara de 'o que é que andaste a tomar…?' da Annie se acentuava. "Hã…Do que esperar que a autora poste um novo capítulo, digo…?" Fried corrigiu, indo ter com a autora, que tinha guardado o portátil – aonde, não se sabe – e estava agora com um bloco de desenho A3 – outro objecto que não se sabe de onde veio - em cima das pernas, e agora estava a rabiscar alguma coisa.

"O que estás a fazer…?" Fried perguntou, assim que chegou perto da autora, tentando ver o que ela estava a desenhar

"Estou a acabar o Lambo para a vaca da Duda." Disse, sem desviar os olhos do desenho.

"Vaca?" Fried perguntou."Chamas vaca a tua amiga…?"

"Sim sim, ela é uma vaca, deve pensar que não faço mais nada da vida do que desenhar para ela! E além do mais, nós não somos amigas, só temos uma correlação de interesse, ela faz o que eu quero e eu não faço o que ela quer." Continuei, sem desviar o olhar do desenho.

"Isso não me parece…correcto…"

"Oh sim, é correcto sim. E chantagem também está incluída no pacote." Pousei a lapiseira e olhei para o Lambo, quase acabado "Bem, e só acabar este e depois começar o Kaito para a burra da Killa-Tópicos"

"Vaca, burra…Parece mais uma quinta…"

"Exacto." Virei a página do bloco e comecei a rabiscar. "É a nossa versão do Farmville. Oh, e elas são telepatias. "

"Telepatias?" Fried percebia cada vez menos da conversa.

"Sim, para falar mal da Inútil, principalmente." Continuei a rabiscar.

"Vaca, burra, inútil…lembra-me lá outra vez porque tens amigos…?" Fried perguntou a autora, se bem que era mais uma pergunta retórica.

"Correlação de interesse." Corrigi, continuando a desenhar.

"E que correlação fantástica…" Disse Fried ironicamente.

A autora decidiu não responder a Fried e continuar a desenhar. Após um tempo só a ouvir-se o barulho da lapiseira a traçar na folha – e com as personagens cada vez mais a aproximar-se da autora para ver o que ela estava a fazer, pois _aquela _preguiçosa trabalhar era uma coisa rara – a autora pousa o bloco nas pernas, pega numa caneta que tinha no bolso, ata a ponta da caneta às argolas do bloco, tira a tampa da caneta e…

"Grande grande!" Disse, voltando a meter a tampa da caneta.

Todas as personagens ficaram em silencio por uns segundos, na esperança de algo acontecer, mas nada aconteceu e desataram-se todas a rir e a chorar de tanto rir. _Qual é o manicómio mais próximo…_ – foi o pensamento geral (sim, porque não é só as vacas e as burras que usam telepatia), isso e '_Como é que fomos criados por alguém assim.'_

"Qual era a tua ideia?" Uma personagem disse, ainda a rir-se

"Na Fancy Lala funcionava…" Murmurei, olhando para a caneta e para o bloco.

"Isso é anime, não existe!" Outra personagem disse.

"Vocês também não existem e estão aqui à minha frente…" Disse – provavelmente a única coisa que disse bem na vida.

Isto fez com que as personagens ficassem tipo estátuas de pedra – outra cena típica de anime.

"Alou…?" Disse, acenando com uma mão. Não, sem resposta. Foi então que comecei a tremer – não, espera… – o bloco começou a tremer, e a minha única reacção foi mete-lo ao meu lado e levantar-me, sem desviar os olhos do bloco. O que estava a acontecer, não podia acreditar – o que tinha desenhado estava a sair do bloco de desenho. Quem diria, afinal aqui tudo pode acontecer.

_[No próximo capítulo…]_

_O que é que será que está a sair do bloco de desenhos?_

_Será que as personagens vão deixar de estar petrificadas?_

_Será que a autora vai sobreviver para cumprir com o acordo que fez com Leo?_

_E afinal as cenas de anime sempre funcionam?_

_Tudo isto e pouco mais no próximo capítulo, não o percam, porque fazer a autora trabalhar... dá trabalho!_

* * *

**N/A**

Eis o capítulo III da minha historia muito nonsense e random x)

Será que adivinham o que está a sair do bloco? Bem, quem sabe, 'pxiu' (a pessoa em questão sabe quem é) x)

Bem, este capitulo foi só piadas pessoais, quem está de fora realmente ficou à nora...mas não resisti =P

Até ao proximo capitulo

~Anna Ildefonso


	4. Chapter 4

_[No capitulo anterior…]_

_[Blá blá…a autora é preguiçosa e mete-se a desenhar quando não devia… blá blá…as personagens ficam em pedra… blá blá…o caderno começa a mexer-se…blá blá coiso e tal cambalhotas e acrobacias que não me apetece fazer um resumo decente…blá blá…ponto.]_

_["Quando fizeres um resumo decente do capítulo anterior nós até choramos."]_

_[Ara? Quem és tu? Oo]_

_["Não faço a mínima."]_

O bloco estava a mexer-se sozinho Esquisito. Algo estava a sair de lá de dentro. Muito esquisito. Ainda não me tinha pisgado dali e deixado as personagens sozinhas com _aquilo. _Super esquisito. Ainda não voltei a sentir vontade de me coçar. Ultra esquisito.

_Aquilo _já tinha a cabeça e parte do tronco fora do bloco, tendo também as mãos apoiadas no bloco para conseguir puxar o resto do corpo de dentro do bloco. Após um tempo de luta, _aquilo _saiu do bloco. E foi ai que reparei que _aquilo _não era somente _aquilo. _

De aspecto infantil e estatura baixa, vestido com uma longa camisola branca que lhe ficava pouco acima dos joelhos – camisola esquisita, digamos, do lado direito tinha a manga curta e do outro lado estava-lhe tão comprida que nem se via a mão, e cheia de rasgões semi-cosidos em pontos como os que se fazem ao coser uma cicatriz, tendo também dois olhinhos em forma de espiral no centro da camisola e uma boca em ziguezague, como se fosse um fantasma – davam-lhe um ar de _Halloween. _Uns calções num tom cinzento-esverdeado que mal se viam graças à ponta da camisa que os cobria, umas botas a condizer com os calções, e uma meia de cada cor – sendo que uma era preta e estava para baixo e a outra branca e estava para cima – davam-lhe um ar desleixado. Mas o que dava o toque final era a parte da cabeça, com um cabelo enorme branco, como se fosse uma juba de leão, só que mais espetado, e uma franja que lhe tapava a cara toda, excepto a boca - que sorria de uma forma maliciosa que chegava a assustar – conferia-lhe um aspecto de psicopata.

De uma forma geral, o seu ar era de um esquisitóide de outro planeta. Mas…_aquilo _era o que eu desenhara momentos atrás. O meu novo personagem – Hã…ainda tenho de lhe dar um nome.

_Aquilo – _por falta de nome próprio – olhou para mim e deixou o seu olhar fixado em mim.

"Hã…" Isto já parecia o jogo do sério, com a diferença que com aquela trunfa toda não lhe via os olhos…Ei Trunfas não parece um nome tão mau… "Sabes quem eu sou?" Perguntei por fim.

O tempo passou e o Trunfasnão respondia. Será que me tinha esquecido de lhe adicionar voz/fala/o que seja? Já estava a desistir de falar com ele quando…

"Não estás a espera que diga 'mamã', pois não?" respondeu por fim. Afinal sempre falava.

"Nem por isso…" Respondi-lhe "Se os meus personagens dissessem algo assim simpático aí eu estranhava."

"Se a criadora se decidisse a trabalhar e a não nos meter em tantas alhadas, talvez fossemos mais simpáticos." Uma voz atrás de mim disse. Mas se o resto ainda estava tudo petrificado, quem…? Olhei para trás e descobri.

"Mitchel! Voltaste!" disse espantada "Mas espera, como…? Estás bem?" Olhei-o em pormenor e, incrivelmente, ele parecia estar bem. Pensava que a Birne tinha dado cabo dele…

"Estou, a Birne não me apanhou. Quero dizer, sou mais rápido que ela, consegui esconder-me, e entretanto como estava para começar o programa que ela gosta de ver, safei-me." Explicou Mitch, fazendo gestos com as mãos a medida que falava.

"Mas o programa acaba, sabes disso…"

"Oh, não há problema, eu depois cozinho-lhe qualquer coisa e ela esquece-se."

"Suborna-la com comida…?" perguntei, perplexa.

"Hã…sim, pode dizer-se isso."

"Não conhecia essa faceta da Birne…"

"Nem eu, mas se não quero morrer jovem tenho de ter um plano de retaguarda. É o que acontece quando se vive com alguém como a Birne." Mitchel olha então para o Trunfas "Nova vítima é…?" a autora refilou com um 'ei!' mas a atenção de Mitchel é desviada para outro lugar "Mas o que é que lhes aconteceu?" Mitch apontou para o grupo petrificado.

"Ah isso…" esfreguei o pescoço "Basicamente disse-lhes que eles não existiam e eles ficaram assim. Agora não sei como resolver o assunto…"

Mesmo sendo o Mitchel, perante tamanha estupidez da autora, Mitch teve de fazer um valente _facepalm _"Obviamente! Isso é daquelas coisas que nunca se diz!" Mitch pensou nalguma coisa rápida para dar como exemplo "É como uma rapariga abaixar-se e nós vermos as cuecas, e quando ela pergunta se vimos alguma coisa, nós obviamente dizemos que não, mesmo que tenhamos visto que as cuecas dela são aos lacitos cor-de-rosa com olhinhos!" Mitch pausou por um momento "Hun…felizmente que a Birne não está aqui para ouvir isto" murmurou.

Fiquei um bocado surpreendida com o exemplo "Mitchel…andas a espreitar as cuecas das meninas? Nunca pensei…"

"N-Não!" respondeu Mitch alarmado e um tanto quanto corado "F-Foi um acidente, um acidente!"

"Um acidente, hã…" respondi, num tom sarcástico "Pervertido."

"Eu não sou pervertido! E além do mais, tu és a autora, tu é que me metes nestas situações, tu é que és a mente perversa aqui!" Mitchel apontou para o único vestuário que tinha posto, uns boxers. "Alou, sou o único que está aqui de boxers!"

Bem, o Mitchel tinha razão…numa parte. "Já te disse, estás de boxers porque a tua fã número um nunca mais faz a roupa!"

"E eu com isso, o resto do pessoal tem roupa provisória!"

"Ah, isso é outro assunto" Tirei do bolso um papel e entreguei-o a Mitch "Isso é uma fotocópia das reviews que têm o teu nome lá. Como vês, a maioria das freguesas querem-te de boxers, e como tenho de agradar os leitores…"

Mitch foi lendo as reviews, e cada vez que ia avançando na leitura, a sua cara ficava cada vez mais vermelha. A certo ponto, Mitch devolve o papel à autora "J-Já chega de ler…"

Agarrei no papel e guardei-o. Felizmente que apimentei um bocado as reviews, é giro ver o Mitchel envergonhado.

"Eu sei de uma maneira de eles voltarem ao normal."

Tanto eu como Mitch olhámos para a fonte da voz, o Trunfas, que acentuou mais o sorriso malicioso. Isto não me cheirava bem.

Nós os dois ficámos a olhar para o Trunfas, e ele a olhar para nós. Os segundos passaram e nada de resposta. Acho que o Trunfas está a gozar com a minha cara.

"Então…" disse com visível – ou audível, tanto faz – impaciência no meu tom de voz.

"Hã…" Trunfas não parecia estar muito entusiasmado, só faltava meter o dedo no nariz, à la Gintoki.

"Como é que eles voltam ao normal?" Agora estava mais do que impaciente.

"Ah, isso…" Trunfas levantou o braço com a manga mais comprida e elevou a mão à altura da boca, começando a murmurar alguma coisa para a manga da camisola.

Mitchel e eu ficamos a olhar para o Trunfas de uma forma…esquisita…

"Olha que bom…Como se não bastasse a nossa criadora ser chanfrada da cabeça, agora temos um de nós que é maluquinho…" Mitch murmurou.

A autora ia a refilar com Mitchel, mas foi aí que o Trunfas baixou o braço e decidiu falar.

"Anda aos círculos e bate os braços como se fossem asas de galinha. Ah, cacareja também e diz 'acordem' pelo meio."

"O quê? Como é que isso vai ajudar–!"

"Vai ajudar. É assim que algumas pessoas despertam, certo? Pelo cantar do galo." Trunfas respondeu à autora.

"Sim mas…" Era uma triste figura, mas a escolha não era muita. Então comecei a fazer como o Trunfas me tinha dito: em círculos, a bater os braços como uma galinha e a cacarejar "Poc poc poc Acordem… cah cah cah Acordem… piu piu piu Acordem…" Como nada acontecia, olhei para o Trunfas "Ei, isto não está a…EI!" Não podia acreditar no que estava a ver: O Trunfas estava com uma câmara de filmar a gravar a minha linda figura "T-Tu enganaste-me! Pa-Para que foi isso? Isto não ajudou em nada!"

Trunfas guardou a máquina de filmar "Futuro material de chantagem. E eu não te enganei, isto vai ajudar a que escrevas mais depressa."

"Impossível…" A minha cara estava mesmo à anime, mas de um modo petrificada. Foi então que ouvi alguém a rir e quando olhei para trás, lá estava o Mitchel, deitado no chão e contorcido com as mãos na barriga de tanto se rir. "Mitchel!"

Foi então que se ouviu outra gargalhada, se bem que mais discreta. Vinha do Trunfas.

"Realmente não percebes, pois não?" Trunfas perguntou. "Tu és a autora desta história, tu é que deves de saber como os fazer voltar ao normal…"

"Então se eu escrever que eles voltam ao normal, eles voltam?" Intriguei-me.

"Sim…Mas o provável é que eles fiquem chateados por voltarem de forma tão simples e material. Eles para ti são mais do que personagens, não são?"

"Eu não me vou casar com eles…" Respondi, lembrando-me de um tipo que casou com uma personagem de um jogo. "Mas…Diverti-me a faze-los…"

Mitchel levantou-se e meteu uma mão no ombro da autora "Então, já sabes o que fazer…certo?"

Olhei para Mitch e para o bando petrificado "Sim." Meti-me à frente deles, enchi o peito e… "SEUS PARVALHÕES, ACORDEM!"

Mitchel e Trunfas ficaram com a gota de suor típica de anime. Não era bem isto que eles estavam a espera. E claro, não funcionou.

"Não funciona…porque é que não funciona…" apertei o punho. Era suposto funcionar…quero dizer, disse isto do fundo do coração, insulto e tudo…Então porque não funcionava… "Oh vá lá…Leo…Haru…Raph…Litah…Sophia…Anna…Annie…Fried…David…eu preciso de vocês aqui…não posso fazer um capítulo inteiro a falar de uma forma de os fazer voltarem ao normal…portanto…" relaxei a mão e inspirei "Seus meia-tigelas, façam o favor de acordar!"

Do nada, cai uma tromba de água em cima dos personagens e, miraculosamente, eles deixam de estar petrificados. A autora fica feliz mas os personagens…nem por isso.

Especialmente uma personagem, que após se ver totalmente encharcada, estava a comportar-se de forma estranha "Água…é água! Vou-me afogar! Vou-me…" Haru pára quando sente alguém a agita-lo.

"Haru, calma contigo! Estamos em terra, não no mar!" Raph pára de o agitar "Calma."

Quando Haru fica mais calmo, todos os encharcados olham para a autora, que parece absorta ao facto de Haru ter pavor de água e simplesmente acena para eles de forma natural e sorri.

"Ei pesso…al…?" Uma aura maquiavélica emanava de um grupo de personagens que estavam perigosamente perto dela, o que fez com que a autora perdesse o pio.

Raph estalou os dedos "Maldita…estou encharcado…"

Leo aponta a espada à autora "Ilda…Que brincadeira foi esta…?"

Litah saltita com a forquilha outra vez na mão "Lyiou, posso esburacá-la?"

Anna estava com o seu arco em posição a apontar uma flecha para a autora "Imbecil, o meu penteado está arruinado!"

"E o pior de tudo…" Raph, Leo, Litah e Anna disseram em uníssono.

"Ias-me afogando…" Haru, estranhamente, estava lá no meio, com a sua arma – uma espécie de lança – apontada à autora. A autora devia saber que isto era provável ser uma das poucas coisas que irritariam Haru.

"Uh-oh…" A autora começou a correr com todas as forças que tinha, e Raph, Leo, Litah, Anna e Haru começam a correr atrás dela, cada um a tentar desferir o seu golpe na autora.

Os restantes encharcados – Annie, Fried e Sophia ficam a olhar para a nova personagem, Trunfas.

"Mitchel-nii, quem é ele?" Sophia perguntou a Mitchel, apontando para Trunfas.

"Ah…ele…" Mitchel pegou num megafone aparecido do meio do nada e berra para a autora, ainda a ser perseguida e a evitar uma morte certa "COMO É QUE ELE SE CHAMA?"

A autora olhou por uns breves momentos para o Trunfas, ainda a fugir, e como tinha de dar – e rapidamente – um nome a Trunfas, foi o primeiro que lhe veio à mente "TRUNFAS!"

Mitchel atirou o megafone para trás, ainda perplexo com a escolha do nome "Trunfas…?"

"Isso não é o que os porcos comem?" perguntou-se Annie

"Não, isso são Trufas." Respondeu Fried

"Trutas?" Intrigou-se a pequena Sophia.

"Não, trunfas." Corrigiu David

Enquanto cada um estava com a sua pergunta, o Trunfas veio com a resposta correcta.

"Lemi."

Mitch, Fried, David, Annie e Sophia olham para o novo personagem.

"Lemi." Disse novamente "O meu nome é Lemi."

"Oooh…" Os cinco disseram em uníssono.

_[No próximo capítulo…] _

[A narração do próximo capítulo é parada pelo som de várias personagens a derrapar por pararem de correr]

"Ei um momento, como é que o capítulo pode estar a acabar e a gente mal falou?" Raph disse, indignado.

[_Bem…_]

"É suposto os principais terem mais tempo de antena, como é que o Mitch teve mais do que eu?" Raph continuou a refilar

"Raph, deixa-te dos ciúmes." Anna disse "Trata disso com a autora" Anna apontou para a autora, que estava a tentar enfiar a cabeça numa máquina de snacks que aparecera por ali "O que é que ela…"

"Só preciso de arranjar uma máquina do tempo que vai tudo…" Como a cabeça grande da autora, obviamente – não cabia na entrada da máquina dos snacks, ela desistiu. E o resto que queria vingança contra ela, vendo a figura patética da autora, decidiram não a atacar mais, para não perder os poucos miolos – se é que ainda existe mais do que um – que tinha.

"Ah fixe, uma máquina de snacks." Haru guardou a sua arma "Já tinha fome."

Litah parecia chateada "Afinal não a esburaquei…Não é justo…"

"Ah, passem logo à preview do capítulo seguinte…" Leo disse, suspirando.

_[No próximo capítulo…] _

_Como este capítulo não deixou nada em aberto, esperem até ao próximo capítulo para saber mais!_

_Ah…assim não convenço ninguém…?_

_Então…a pedido de várias famílias…as personagens vão ser mais exploradas._

_Fiquem sintonizados!_

* * *

**N/A - **uffa este capítulo foi maior do que é costume... cerca de 2300 palavras, é um milagre! É só que as ideias saltavam na cabeça como pipocas, não pude evitar x)

Espero que tenham gostado do Lemi =D (Se bem que ele é um sacaninha... -.-)

Até ao próximo capítulo

~Anna Ildefonso


	5. Chapter 5

_**[No capitulo anterior…]**_

_[Como o capitulo anterior não deixou nada em aberto, passemos ao capítulo V.]_

_[…]_

_[Se calhar devia fazer um resumo, as pessoas podem não se lembrar do que aconteceu…mas não imagino o porquê, nem demorei tanto desta vez…*olha para a última actualização* hã… *aponta para o ar* Olha o super-amendoim!]_

_[Ta bem ta bem…chega de palhaçadas, vamos lá ao capítulo…]_

Para variar um pouco a história, a autora está rodeada pelos seus personagens. O que é diferente desta vez é que estão todos a tentar perceber o que se passa com ela, visto que do nada ficou super deprimida e de momento estava com a cabeça na parede, a rasgar páginas de um calendário de parede continuamente.

"Oi. Não é por rasgares folhas do calendário que vais viajar para outro tempo."

A autora simplesmente ignorou o comentário e continuou a arrancar as folhas.

"Hã…Ilda…o que tens…?" Leo perguntou, estranhando a atitude da autora. Ela podia ser uma autora preguiçosa, estúpida, inútil, infantil, imbecil, insensível, porca, badalhoca, ranhosa, maldosa, manipuladora, má, chantagista; Mas não era costume estar assim…deprimida.

Sem sair da posição em que estava, a autora começa a murmurar algo indecifrável, deixando Leo com cara de parvo a olhar para ela.

"Hã? O que é que ela disse…?"

"Ah!" Haru bateu com a mão em forma de punho na palma da outra, como se estivesse a imitar um martelo com as mãos "Ela deve estar a cantar o _Chacarron Macarron_!"

Os restantes personagens ficam a olhar estranhamente para Haru. Mas será que ele conhecia todo o tipo de músicas estranhas…?

"Não me olhem assim! Era uma hipótese! A música é tão má que ela podia estar deprimida por a estar a cantar!" Haru protestou. A ideia não era assim tão má…

"Meu, tu és a única que pessoa que fica deprimido ao cantar uma música." Raph comentou, recordando o dueto maravilha da autora e de Haru a cantarem a '_Go Google it'. _"Mas indo ao assunto…" Raph olha para Anna "Ouve lá, tu e a autora têm o mesmo nome, não sabes porque ela está assim?"

"O quê…uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! Se tivesse mais alguma ligação com a autora sem ser o nome, era a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta!" Ao mesmo tempo que Anna acabou de falar, uma panela caiu em cima da autora, desaparecendo misteriosamente em seguida. "Para não falar em preguiçosa." Outro objecto duro cai em cima da autora "E infantil." E novamente cai um objecto em cima da cabeça da autora. "Ah, e também-…"

"Hã…Anna acho que devias parar…" Fried disse, com cara de preocupado a olhar para a autora.

"Ah Fried, vá lá…isto é giro, parece aquele jogo da Toupeira! Além do mais, ela não morre por causa disto."

"Ah não, isso não me preocupa. Se a continuas a acertar, ela perde os poucos miolos que tem…E depois como é a história…?"

"Oh…Bolas…" Anna murmurou, decepcionada. "Mas…" Anna olha para o monte de galos que a autora tem na cabeça devido às pancadas que levou. "HAHAAHA Aquilo parece um monte de cogumelos a nascerem-lhe da cabeça – HAHAHAHA!"

Annie olha para Anna, que mal conseguia respirar de tanto rir "Anna, deixa de ser tão sádica…Mas alguém sabe explicar o que _aquilo_" Annie aponta para a autora "Tem?" Annie tira as pistolas que tem guardadas nos bolsos laterais "Será que se eu lhe acertar com isto ela melhora?"

"Ah! E falas que _eu _sou sádica! É preciso ter lata!"

"Não…_são as duas_…" Fried fica com uma cara estranha ao lembrar-se de velhas memórias "_É incrível como sobrevivi no meio destas duas…_"

"Hmm…Eu acho que já sei o que a Ilda-nee tem…" Uma voz juvenil disse "Olhem para ali." Sophia aponta para uma folha do calendário caída no chão, com o dia 8 circulado.

Raph apanha o papel do chão "Boa Sophia, o esperado da minha irmã."

"Sim, claro, já que do irmão não se pode esperar nada…" Litah comentou. Raph ficou com uma gota de suor à anime e com cara de chatear. Litah gostava de o chatear. Chatear o Raph era sempre bom quando não podia chatear o Leo. Por falar nisso…

"Ei, onde é que está o Leo?" Raph perguntou. Era raro isto acontecer. E ele estava aqui momentos atrás.

"Ah…o Lyiou disse que ia conferir uma coisa, já vem." Litah respondeu, um pouco com cara de amuada.

"E tu…não foste com ele…?" Isso sim era estranho.

"Eu tentei mas ele insistiu para que não fosse!"

"_Esperto foi ele em te largar da mão…" _Raph murmurou, se bem que não o fez baixo o suficiente, visto que levou logo em seguida um pontapé na canela. "OWW!" Raph esfrega a canela pontapeada "Irra, para uma mulher és uma brutamontes…"

"E tu és um indelicado!" Litah retorquiu. "O Lyiou não é nada assim!"

"Ele tem é uma paciência danada para te aturar!" Raph respondeu. Isto estava a dar inicio a uma discussão. Para variar a coisa.

"Ó Raph…" Raph sabia que vinha asneira só pelo _tom_ de Litah "Tu és gay não és?"

Um perigoso silêncio preencheu a sala. Do nada ouviu-se barulhos semelhantes a pipocas a arrebentarem. Quando todos – menos a autora, que estava ainda no seu cantinho _emo – _reparam, a cara de Raph está coberta de veias sobressaídas em forma de "X". E todos – pelo menos os que o conheciam – sabiam o que isto significava. O Raph ia-se passar.

"MAS QUE RAIO DE PERGUNTA FOI ESSA? TENHO CARA DE GAY? E ALEM DO MAIS O QUE ISSO TINHA A VER COM A CONVERSA! NEM ESTAVAMOS A FALAR DA ORIENTAÇÃO SEXUAL DAS PESSOAS E VENS-ME COM ESSA? ESTAMOS A TENTAR VER O QUE A IMBECIL DA AUTORA TEM E VENS DIZER QUE SOU GAY! EU NÃO SOU GAY NEM VOU SER GAY NOS PRÓXIMOS TEMPOS NEM NOS LONGIQUOS, ENTENDESTE! NEM TENHO ASPIRAÇAO A GAY, PORTANTO QUE RAIO DE PRESUNÇAO FOI ESSA?" Raph falou tão rápido que foi preciso uns segundos para que pudessem ter tido tempo de processar o que ele dissera. Estranhamente desta vez não foi preciso ir ninguém segurar Raph, caso não fosse ele atirar-se para cima de Litah – bem não é que a autora se importasse muito, ainda continuava no seu cantinho, além do mais, era menos uma personagem a tentar mata-la.

"If you were gay…that would be-…" Haru começara a cantarolar, mas acabou por se calar ao ver o ar de Raph que claramente dizia 'se te metes a cantar musicas idiotas dou cabo de ti'.

Litah estava no chão praticamente a matar-se de tanto rir, basicamente pela reacção de Raph. Ele era tão fácil de prever.

"Ei Litah, pára de te rir!" Raph apontou para Litah e depois para Haru "E tu pára com as cantorias!" Raph aponta então para a autora "E tu…" Raph olha para as mãos e repara que não já não segura o papel. "Ei, onde está o papel?"

"Aqui." Quando todos se viram para a fonte de voz, vêem Mitch com o seu sorriso pateta a abanar o papel na mão "O que é que vocês estão fazer? Parece divertido!" Birne, que chegara ao lado de Mitch, olhou para ele com cara de 'porque é que sou parceira deste tipo…?'

"Ah, olá Mitch." Mitch acena a Anna. "E Birne." Birne _tsh' _a Anna. "_Bem humorada como sempre…_" Anna murmura. "Bem, estamos a tentar perceber o porquê _dela_" Anna aponta para a autora "Estar assim." E Mitch, quando é que saíste daqui?"

"Oh, o programa da Birne acabou, então fui buscá-la, ela ainda queria dar porrada na autora. E como eu é que sei guiar a mota…" Mitch explicou e olhou para o papel que tinha na mão "Então…_isto _é o problema?"

"Tsh'…Deixa cá ver isso." Birne tira o papel de Mitch e, após o analisar, avança em direcção a autora "Dia 8 Setembro…Tens alguma coisa marcada, é sua imbecil…? E que tal _escreveres _em vez de andar na borga, hein?"

"#%Ωⱷ#!&%∂!€!£⅛&™!" A autora saiu do transe e barafustou com cara de lamurio, após fazer a perigosa acção de se lançar e choramingar para a primeira pessoa que estava à sua frente – neste caso, Birne – tornando a acção mais do que perigosa, mortal até.

Houve até quem se lembrasse de ir perguntar a David para descodificar o que a autora dissera – sendo ele arqueólogo, decifrar línguas devia ser a sua especialidade – mas ele não estava em lado algum para ser encontrado, portanto desistiram da ideia. Além do mais, todos já sabiam o que ia acontecer à autora – e era algo que ela merecia.

"Autora imbecil…" Birne disse com o seu típico tom assustador, e foi aí que a autora percebeu o que tinha feito e a quem tinha sujado a camisa com baba e ranho. 'Oh..merda' foi com a cara que ficou antes de ficar com ela inchada e com sangue do impacto do murro que Birne lhe desferiu. "Sujaste-me a camisa!" Birne olha para Mitchel "Mitch!"

Mitch fica petrificado, a pensar no que tinha feito desta vez "S-Sim Bi-Birne…?"

Birne estende a mão "Tira a camisa."

Todos – Mitch incluído – ficam a olhar para Birne pasmados.

"Sim, a camisa. Empresta-me." Birne disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "Esta está cheia de ranho, não esperas que fique assim para sempre!"

"Ah, okai!" Mitch respondeu, como se tivesse acabado de encaixar a ultima peça do puzzle.

Os restantes – a autora não, visto que estava ocupada a parar a hemorragia nasal do murro de Birne – ficaram com uma gota de suor cómica atrás, basicamente por Mitch estar realmente a tirar a camisa – mas espera lá, desde quando é que ele deixou de estar só de boxers para estar de boxers e camisa?

Assim que Mitchel tirou a camisa e ficou de boxers novamente, ouviu-se do nada um monte de _fangirls _aos ginchos. "Isto…foi assustador…" Mitchel esticou a mão e entregou a camisa a Birne.

Birne agarrou a camisa. "Obrigada imbecil dicromático."

Mas espera lá, Birne ia mudar de roupa ali no meio? Ah não esperem…apareceu um provador no meio do nada e Birne entrou lá para dentro.

Ignorando o facto de um provador aparecer no meio do nada – também já tem sido um costume aparecerem coisas do nada nesta história – e de o Mitch ter uma camisa _e _Birne a pedir, as personagens olham para a autora, para perceber o que ela – finalmente, após 2 páginas do inicio deste capítulo – actualmente disse algo audível, embora indecifrável. Realmente, onde estava o David quando era preciso? E o Leo também nunca mais apareceu…

Antes que levasse mais porrada, a autora decide levantar-se e falar. "Dia 8…começam as minhas aulas."

E o silencio encheu a sala outra vez.

"Coitadinha…" Um coro em tom irónico disse. Sinceramente, estando a autora assim era suposto alguém ter morrido ou algo do género.

"Ei! Isto é sério!" a autora suspira "Ah meu, quero me transladar daqui para fora…outra época era bom…"

"Sabes que transladar é o que fazem aos cadáveres, não sabes…?" Raph pergunta.

"Exacto…" A autora responde.

"Oh, eu posso ajudar-te com isso." Annie disse, carregando as suas pistolas, uma de cada vez.

"Vocês estão a gozar com a situação…" Os personagens fizeram um som de 'claro, é ridículo' "Mas com a escola ainda vou escrever _menos. _E sabem o que _isso _significa, certo?"

Os personagens agora olham-se com ar de preocupados. Se nem nas férias a autora imbecil faz algo, então com a escola…Bem, mais valia escolherem o local onde querem passar as férias, porque não iam avançar por um _bom _tempo. Foi ai que a autora se levantou e começou a preparar-se para ir embora.

"Hã…Onde é que vais?" Uma personagem perguntou.

"Vou dormir. Tenho de regular o meu horário de sono por causa da escola." A autora mete a mão para cima, onde do nada aparece um candeeiro "Boa noite." A autora puxa a corda que está no candeeiro e a sala fica às escuras. Em seguida só se ouve uma porta a abrir e a fechar – como a autora a conseguiu ver no escuro é uma incógnita. Incógnita maior ainda era o facto de eles não terem nem autora para implicar. E agora esta história era sobre o que? Será que a história acabou? Não, isso não pode ser, o David e o Leo desapareceram do nada…E parece que falta alguém…hun…pergunto-me quem será…Ah sim, o Lemi. Será que ele já se fartou e foi-se embora? Quer-se dizer, ele nem mencionado no capítulo foi…

"Então…acabou o capítulo assim?"

"Aparentemente."

"E fazemos o quê agora?"

"Bora ver um filme ou algo assim."

"Ah fixe, eu faço pipocas!"

"Comida! Vamos!"

"O Leo e o David que depois venham ter connosco."

"E o Lemi, não te esqueças."

"Se ele for esperto, não mete mais os pés aqui, tal como fez hoje."

"Bem…que filme vamos ver?"

"Não sei, logo se vê."

"Se me metem a ver filmes de terror eu juro que espanco alguém!"

"Sim, vamos ver filmes com póneis e florezinhas…"

"E se virmos o filme do Raph a ser espancado…?"

Não obrigado. Passo.""

E as vozes das personagens ficam cada vez mais distantes até que desaparecem por completo.

_E o capítulo acabou. Será que temos próximo capítulo?_

_Bem, como ficou em Cliffhanger acerca do que o Leo está a fazer, onde está o David e se o Lemi realmente se foi embora, então devemos te-lo…algures para Dezembro, sendo a autora como é._

_Portanto…fiquem sintonizados a corrente, pois se esperarem sem estarem ligados à corrente, a bateria morre entretanto, com a lentidão da autora a escrever!_

* * *

**N/A - **Bem, por fim este capítulo chegou! E era suposto já ter chegado ha 3 dias atrás mas pronto... e este capítulo quebrou o recorde, 2000 palavras, YAHOO!

Até ao próximo capitulo

~Anna Ildefonso


	6. Chapter 6

_[…]_

_[Cri-cri-cri-cri-cri….]_

_[…]_

_[Click…pling.]_

_[*inserir som de passos aqui*]_

…

"Olaaaaa…"

_[modo eco] Olaaaaa…__Olaaaaa__… __Olaaaaa__…__Olaaaaa__…_

"…"

…

"Litah…? Haru…? Raph…? Anna…? Sophia…? David…? Alguém…?"

_Silêncio completo._

"Mas onde é que se meteu toda a gente? Nem resumo do capítulo anterior houve…Esta história totalmente random e sem sentido nenhum já acabou? E ninguém me avisa…?"

O silencioso silêncio silencia a silenciosa sala. Nem um ruído.

"Bem, acho que é melhor ir para casa…"

"Se bem que eu acho que se esperares é capaz de acontecer algo interessante…"

"Hun? Lemi…? Pensava que te tinhas ido, não te vi por aqui no capítulo anterior…Bem, nem a ti nem ao David, mas ele já não se vai embora, tu ainda tinhas uma hipótese…"

Lemi esboça o seu típico sorriso malicioso. "Isso…é algo que já vais ver…" Lemi mete a manga da camisa para cima, perto da boca "Certo…?"

"Tu tens de falar sempre para a manga…? Bem, não importa…Sabes onde se meteu o resto do pessoal?"

"A autora entrou agora em aulas. O resto foi ver um filme."

"Ah, entrou em aulas? Faz-lhe bem, a ver se tem um mínimo de cultura naquela cabecinha…Mas como é que sabes onde eles foram se nem estiveste cá…?"

"Tu também sabes…só que não te lembras…" Lemi pegou na câmara de vídeo e começou a configura-la, para quê ao certo, ninguém sabe.

"Porque é que…"

"5 Segundos."Lemi começou a gravar.

"5 Segundos…? Para-…"

" "

Antes que Leo pudesse reagir, uma peituda-não-identificada-mas-que-todos-sabem-quem-é _glompa-o _brutalmente, atirando-o inclusive para ao chão.

"A-Auch…" Leo estava agora feito sanduíche entre o chão e a sua prima. "Litah…sai de cima de mim…estás a esmagar-me…" Leo tentava agora sair de baixo de Litah, sem grande sucesso, visto que Litah o abraçou brutalmente pelo pescoço, impedindo-o de se mover…e respirar também.

"É isto o que chamam de _wrestling _caseiro?" Lemi comentou, ainda a documentar tudo o quanto se passava com a sua câmara de filmar. De facto, a junção dos movimentos 'carinhosos' de Litah mais pareciam um movimento de wrestling. E Leo já teria ficado inconsciente por falta de oxigénio caso Litah não se tivesse levantado e ficado a olhar para Lemi.

"E quem és tu…?" Litah intrigou-se. Ela realmente não se lembrava de o ter visto antes. "Andaste a brincar com a lixívia?" disse, apontando para o cabelo de Lemi.

"Caso não soubesse a resposta diria 'Andaste a brincar com airbags'…?" Lemi apontou para o peito volumoso de Litah.

"Ehhhh? Isto é natural! Na-tu-ral!" Litah disse indignada, e sem se aperceber tinha posto as mãos nas mamas e agitara-as enquanto soletrava a palavra 'natural'. Lemi não reagiu, não teve nenhum _nosebleed_ nem nada do género. A sua única reacção foi continuar a filmar os acontecimentos – se bem que é isso que ele tem andado a fazer desde o inicio do capítulo…daqui a pouco a máquina fica sem bateria.

"Pffff…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

Ao som desta 'explosão de gargalhadas', Litah, Leo – que já se tinha conseguido levantar – e Lemi, viram-se para o autor e encontram nada mais, nada menos, do que Raph a ter um ataque de risos, a chorar de tanto rir e com as mãos na barriga, provavelmente de estar a doer de tanto se rir.

"HAHAHAHA JÁ GOSTO DESSE PUTO HAHAHA" disse Raph, a muito custo para conseguir dizer a frase sem se rir pelo meio. Se bem que se riu antes e depois.

"Cala-te, ó gay." Litah respondeu, não muito num tom simpático.

Os risos de Raph cessaram. E o resto ficou em silêncio também. Já se sabia o que ia acontecer. Raph ia-se…

"EU NÃO SOU GAY! PORQUE É QUE A CONVERSA DO GAY VEM SEMPRE À TONA? TENS ALGUM FETICHE POR GAYS? E PORQUE RAIOS DIZES QUE SOU GAY? EU-"

Raph continuaria a estrebuchar se Haru não tivesse posto uma mão no seu ombro para lhe chamar a atenção. "Deixa lá Raph, tenho a canção ideal para ti…" Haru retirou a mão do ombro de Raph e limpou a garganta. Ao mesmo tempo, um microfone apareceu do nada na mão de Haru e Haru meteu-o em posição. _"The power! The power! We've got the power!"_ Haru inspirou fundo e Raph ficou com um certo pressentimento que não queria ouvir o resto. "_I'm Gay! Gonna shout it all loud! I'm Gay! Yes I'm Gay and I'm proud! __I'm gaaaaaaay~~~_" Yup. Raph tinha razão. Ele sabia que não queria ouvir o resto. Mas agora já ouviu e…não gostou nada.

Raph ia-se passar. Com a diferença que não o fez.

"Já chega…" Raph disse calmamente mas em tom sério "Estou farto da merda da conversa…" Uma porta aparece no meio do nada e Raph caminha na sua direcção "Não contem comigo para o resto da história."

"Vai lá, não é que precisemos de ti Raphie…" disse Litah, sendo meia atrasada mental como aparenta, sem perceber a gravidade da situação.

"_Tsh'_…Como queiras. "Raph atravessou a porta e fechou-a violentamente, fazendo até uma moldura cair e o seu vidro se estilhaçar todo – bem, ninguém mandou a moldura aparecer ali do nada…

"Eish…ele ficou mesmo chateado." Haru comentou, constatando o óbvio.

"Pois ficou…E agora quem é que chamamos de gay…?" Disse Litah, mais preocupada com esse facto do que com Raph estar chateado.

Ouviu-se um suspiro e um som de _facepalm _vindo de Leo. "Litah, já te pedi para não fazeres esses comentários, não já…Mas também, se fizesses _alguma _coisa do que _eu_ te peço é que me admirava…"

"Oh mas Lyiou~…É giro chatear o Raphie…"

"Mas desta vez ultrapassaste os limites, não achas…?"

"Oh, não te preocupes, tarda nada ele já está aqui…" Litah disse, abanando a mão como se fosse um leque – bem, agora que se pensa em leques e derivados, esta sala bem que podia ter um ar condicionado…

Assim que Litah acabara de falar, ouve-se o barulho de uma porta abrir, mas assim que eles se viram, percebem que não é Raph que voltara, mas sim Anna que chegaram.

"Ah, olá Anna." Haru disse, analisando Anna como se tivesse alguma coisa atrás dela. "Então…"

"Calma Haru, pareces um cão!" Anna vai ao bolso e tira de lá uma caixa, – muitas vezes maior que o tamanho do bolso, vá-se lá perceber como é que coube lá… – entregando-a a Haru. "Toma lá. E depois não digas que não faço nada por ti…"

Haru pega na caixa e rodopia alegremente, parecendo uma criancinha "Obrigado Anna, és a maior!" Haru abre então a caixa, revelando meia dúzia de donuts, e mete um na boca "Dhonhutx shão a mehor cohsa deh shempeh!"

"O que é que ele disse…?" Annie apareceu, ao lado de Fried, que estava com a mão na boca e a bocejar.

"'Donuts são a melhor coisa de sempre'" Anna respondeu à sua irmã. "É preciso saber _Harunês_ para entender o que ele diz com a boca cheia de comida."

"E já agora Anna, a Sophia?" Litah perguntou.

"Ah, ela adormeceu com o filme, então deixámo-la estar lá. É uma criança, é normal."

"Sim, mas sem ser a Sophia temos alguém que também adormeceu a ver o filme!" Annie apontou para Fried, que lentamente caminhava.

"Oh vá lá Annie, já sabes que a ver filmes eu ferro a dormir…" Fried bocejou outra vez, e assim que tirou a mão que lhe tapava a cara, pôde-se ver a sua linda figura – os lábios pintados de rosa-choque, os olhos com rímel preto que lhe dobrava o volume das pestanas, uma sombra azul escura toda mal pintada, a ponta do nariz vermelho, uns bigodes desenhados nas bochechas, um bigode à _Hitler_ e um grande e grosso "O" escrito na testa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio a olhar para Fried. E todos a fazer um esforço enorme para não se rirem ainda piorava a situação. Menos Lemi, que só gravava a situação. E estavam todos a conseguir quando…

"_Pfff…"_

E foi o suficiente.

""

Todos se riram a torto e a direito da linda cara pintada de Fried. E o pobre do Fried não percebeu o motivo da risota, até que um espelho apareceu do nada e Fried pôde ver a sua linda figura.

Fried sabia quem era o autor da brincadeira. "Annie…." Disse, com voz séria, ao olhar para Annie.

"O que é? Não olhes para mim, eu não fiz nada." Annie meteu as mãos na nuca, e assim que um fez, um marcador preto escorregou-lhe da manga do casaco e caiu no chão "Hã…ups?"

"Annie! Mas será que nã–… " Fried não teve tempo de acabar de falar, visto que levou com uma toalha na cara.

"Não sejas jarreta! Toma lá a toalha, limpa a cara que pareces um palhaço." Annie apanhou o marcador e meteu-o no bolso.

"E pergunto-me porque será, não é Annie?" Fried esfregou a toalha na cara, e após esfregar algumas vezes, aquela maquilhagem esquisita saiu toda – sim, porque se aqui é possível tudo aparecer do nada, também é possível uma maquilhagem sair sem produtos nenhuns. "Ha-ha, muito engraçadinho." Fried atirou a toalha fora, que desapareceu do nada, e olhou para Anna "Tu também podias ter feito alguma coisa, não?"

"Não sabia que ela te ia fazer isso, eu saí para ir comprar donuts…" Apesar de ter um álibi, a mãozinha na boca de Anna e o seu arzinho de 'estou inocente mas nota-se que não estou', diziam claramente que Anna sabia do que se ia passar a Fried.

Fried nem tentou dizer mais nada, ele já devia saber, conviver com estas duas durante anos já deviam lhe ter dado experiência e sabedoria suficiente para nunca, mas mesmo nunca, baixar a guarda ao lado delas.

"Ah sim, lembrei-me agora!" Anna disse, fazendo o martelo de mão "Ainda há pouco passei pelo Raph, e ele estava _mesmo _chateado, o que é que aconteceu…?"

"Isso foi porque estes _dois_" Leo apontou com uma mão para Litah e com outra para Haru, ainda atracado aos donuts "abusaram na piada do gay."

"Ah…é mesmo dele, ficar chateado por uma coisa estúpida."

"E também disse que nunca mais metia cá os pés." Leo acrescentou.

"Oh…ele é um idiota mas também cumpre com o que diz…Temos um problema…" Anna cruzou os braços "Temos de falar com ele, mas se não vem de livre vontade não dá para ele aparecer por aqui…"

"Porque não chamam a autora? Ela é tem esse poder." Lemi disse. Sim, porque o Lemi está lá, embora só esteja a filmar e mais pareça um ornamento filmador.

"Bem, estava a ver se não chegava a isso mas…" Leo puxou uma corda que apareceu do nada do tecto-inexistente "Vai ter de ser."

Assim que Leo puxou a corda, um alçapão abriu-se no tecto, deixando a autora – que estava de pijama – cair de rabo no chão.

"Aw aw aw…" disse enquanto esfregava o rabo "Acho que rachei o rabo em dois…"

"Ele sempre foi assim Ilda."

"Hã…Ilda?" Olhei para cima e vi as minhas personagem "O que é que estão a fazer no meu quarto…?" Depois como estava demasiado claro, olhei em volta e percebi que aquele lugar não era o meu quarto, mas sim o lugar do 'Documento do Wordpad' "Melhor dizendo…porque é que eu estou aqui…?"

"Precisamos que chames o Raph aqui." Haru disse

"O Raph…?" De facto, quando olhei em volta não o vi. "Mas porquê…?"

"Não importa, faz logo isso!" Litah resmungou "E de preferência atado, senão ele sai daqui outra vez."

Estava totalmente confusa "Outra vez? Mas o que é que…"

"Raios autora preguiçosa, deixa-te dos porquês e faz logo isso!" Litah refilou "Irra, parece as criancinhas na idade dos porquês!"

"Vá lá Litah, não sejas assim…" Leo disse.

"Porquê?" Litah perguntou.

Leo faz um _facepalm _"Esquece. Ilda, faz lá isso senão ela não se cala…depois explicamos…"

"Está bem…" Um papel um uma caneta apareceram do nada e escrevi o que me tinham pedido. "Pronto. "

Um buraco aparece no tecto e Raph cai dele, todo amarrado, caindo em cima de um colchão.

Raph olhou em volta. "Hã? Porque é que eu estou aqui outra vez? E porque é que eu estou todo amarrado? Tirem-me isto, imediatamente!"

Litah e Haru aproximaram-se de Raph.

"O que é que vocês querem…" Raph desviou o olhar.

"Oh vá lá Raphie…nós queremos pedir desculpa…" Litah premiu a palma das mãos "Desculpa sim?"

"Sim, e desculpa lá ter cantado aquilo…" Haru disse, meio a rir-se.

"E acham que isso é suficiente para vos desculpar?"

"Vá Raphie, se os desculpares eu dou-te um beijinho." Intrometeu-se Anna.

"Ca-Cala-te! A conversa não é contigo!" Raph refilou, se bem que parecia meio envergonhado. Provavelmente era só uma impressão.

"Bem, então…" Haru olhou para a caixa dos donuts "Se me desculpares eu dou-te o último donut."

"O quê, tu dás-me um donut…?" Disse Raph espantado. Sim, porque Haru oferecer comida não era assim tão raro, mas oferecer _donuts _era.

"E eu…cozinho-te um prato especial, que tal?" Litah disse.

"NÃO!" Raph disse aflito. Os cozinhados de Litah eram tão maus que nem Haru os comia. A resposta à proposta era definitivamente um 'não'. "Fico-me pelo donut."

"Então desculpas-nos?" Perguntou Litah

"…" Raph suspirou. Eles não o iam deixar em paz enquanto ele não os desculpasse. "Está bem."

"Yeah!" Litah pulou de alegria e foi ter com Leo, como se nada tivesse se passado. Ao mesmo tempo, as cordas que amarravam Raph desapareceram e este levantou-se.

"Toma." Como prometido, Haru ia entregar o último donut a Raph.

Raph olhou para Haru, e como ele estava quase a chorar por dar o último donut, Raph recusou. "Nah, fica lá com ele." Assim que Raph recusou o donut, Haru meteu o donut na boca e foi à sua vida, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Raph sorriu. O Haru era mesmo assim.

"Glutão como sempre, não é Haru?"

Ao olhar para a fonte do som, os personagens ficaram incógnitos. Perante eles estava um personagem de óculos e cabelo preto curto. Para não falar que tinha um grande corte na cara e que parecia uma múmia com tantas ligaduras. Seria um novo personagem? Todos olharam para a autora, que já estava encostada ferrada a dormir e Annie já estava a preparar o marcador preto para mais uma das suas obras-primas.

"Annie!" Fried protestou.

"Bu." Annie ficou com cara de amuada. "És um chato."

Neste momento, a autora abriu os olhos e olhou para o suposto novo personagem.

"Ah…Olá David." Esfreguei os olhos. Não ia conseguir dormir ali, estava mesmo a ver…

"DAVID?" Disseram todos em uníssono, pasmados.

"Sim, sou eu." David tirou os óculos e olhou para a autora. "Se calhar a mudança de penteado não foi grande ideia…" David pendurou os óculos na gola da camisa.

"Ah, não lhes ligues, estás giro assim." Disse. "Pergunta as meninas daqui…"

"Sim, é verdade…" começou Anna.

"…Estás mais giro assim!" concluiu Annie.

"Estás giro…" Litah abraçou Leo "Mas o meu Lyiou é mais!" Leo simplesmente suspirou para o ar

"Mas aquele cabelo parece que não vê escova ao tempo!" Raph apontou.

"Mas Raphie, se reparares até está parecido com o teu…" Litah disse.

"Parecido? Eu não acho nada!" Raph contestou.

"Bem, são parecidos…mas o teu é um pouco mais comprido e o sítio onde está o redemoinho é que difere." Anna constatou.

"Mas mesmo assim não tem nada a ver…" Raph murmurou

"E desde quando é que usas óculos?" Haru perguntou.

"Uso quando estou a ler ou a fazer as minhas pesquisas. O quê, nunca reparaste?"

"E afinal o que é que te aconteceu?" Leo perguntou, afinal David estava todo cheio de ligaduras, e para o Halloween ainda falta um bom bocado.

"Estive a trabalhar." David respondeu, como se estar com ligaduras fosse normal. "Ah, e em breve isto volta ao normal, não faz mal."

"_Que raios é que andaste a fazer…?"_ Os restantes intrigaram-se.

"E a Birne e o Mitch também estão a trabalhar, por isso hoje não aparecem por aqui." Disse.

"Ah e por falar nisso…" Leo meteu a mão na cabeça da autora e esfregou-lhe o cabelo, como se fosse um cãozinho "Bom trabalho Ilda." Leo sorriu "Não foi bem o que pedi mas…ao menos compensaste na original."

"Hã? Como é que sabes disso?" Perguntei. Eu não lhe disse nada…

"Fui ver isso no capítulo passado. Por isso que desapareci" Leo explicou.

_Agora fazia tudo sentido. E afinal o Lemi sempre voltou. Mas…o que é que se passou na minha ausência?_

"O que é que aconteceu aqui…? Alguém me explica…?" Perguntei.

"Eu gravei tudo." Lemi disse.

"A sério Lemi?" Perguntei, toda feliz. Se é gravação de certeza que nada me era ocultado. "Deixa ver!"

"Não." Lemi desligou a máquina de filmar. "Material de chantagem."

"Seu sacaninha…" murmurei. Porque raio tinha de lhe meter com uma máquina de filmar…

E o resto das personagens riu-se. Torturaram a autora e conseguiram avançar mais na história original. Afinal nem sempre a paciência resolve tudo. As vezes têm de se começar a puxar cordelinhos para se ter o que se quer. Especialmente com _esta _autora. Mas ela acaba por fazer o que lhe pedem. É por isso que, não importa o quão preguiçosa e resmungona, entre muitos outros defeitos, a autora possa ter, os seus personagens não a abandonam, porque ela – eventualmente – fará o que lhe pedem… Só não se podem esquecer de ter 'material de chantagem' como recurso.

* * *

_**N/A – **__E o capítulo acabou (uffa, finalmente)_

_Devo dizer que este capítulo deu-me bastante que fazer, e bateu de longe o recorde do outro capítulo, tendo este cerca de 3000 palavras enquanto o outro tinha cerca de 2000._

_Foi divertido escrever esta história, que até me ganhou a alcunha de "galinha"… *risos*._

_Mas tudo acaba um dia, não é?_

_Uma fic random com um título totalmente random, a "Documento do Wordpad", que simplesmente me surgiu devido à minha (in)capacidade de ideias para escrever títulos. Tanto que nem na história original tenho um título decente, está somente "Documento", mesmo tendo cerca de 150 páginas. _

_Só umas palavrinhas que queria dizer acerca da "Documento do Wordpad", visto que muito provavelmente este é o último capítulo._

_E muito obrigada a todos os leitores que chegaram até aqui para ler esta minha nota de autora, principalmente aqueles que me fizeram reviews, e ainda um agradecimento especial aquelas pessoas que me fizeram de beta-reader, que me chamaram todos os nomes e mais alguns e que fizeram tudo e mais alguma coisa para que continuasse a escrever até aqui, chantagem incluída._

_Com isto dito, passando à parte que mais me custa…Sim, porque também não me via a terminar esta história, trabalho nela há cerca de 2 meses e meio, é estranho mas uma pessoa acaba por se involver._

_Não liguem ao meu divagar, vamos mas é encerrar isto._

_[ "Documento do Wordpad" – FIM ]_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh…" Uma personagem vagueava apressadamente em pequenos círculos pela vaga sala do _Documento do WordPad_, "Estou tão tramado, _tão_ _tramado!_" murmurando algumas palavras sem nexo no meio da sua aflição. A certo momento, desiste de andar às voltinhas feito pista de comboio e mete as mãos na cabeça, esfregando e despenteando o seu espetado cabelo castanho "AHH! Meu, o que é que eu faço! Estou feito!" Mitchel berra, sem saber o que fazer à situação.

Por outro lado, aparece outro personagem na sala, mas a andar tranquilamente e a cantarolar uma música qualquer estranha. Assim que apanha vista de Mitchel, pára de cantarolar e aproxima-se, "Ei, Mitch!" mas ao fazê-lo, repara na sua aflição "O que é que se passa?"

Mitchel olha para a personagem que entrara momentos antes "Ah Haru, olá…Hã…" Mitch tenta explicar-se mas é interrompido por Haru.

"A história já acabou, o que estás aqui a fazer…?"

"O mesmo posso perguntar a ti…" Mitchel volta a pergunta a Haru. De facto, se a história já acabou, porque é que Haru está ali?

Haru olha para um lado e para o outro, e assim que se certifica que a costa está livre, cochicha para Mitchel "Bem, sabes…" Haru certifica-se mais uma vez que não está mais ninguém a ouvir "O frigorífico lá de casa está praticamente vazio, e pensei que, uma vez que aparece de tudo nesta sala, porque não um frigorífico cheio de comida?" A barriga de Haru ronca e Haru mete-lhe uma mão por cima "Meu, tenho fome…"

"Oh…" Mitchel ficou a olhar para Haru. Faz sentido.

"E não me respondeste…" Haru perguntou, ignorando por uma vez o seu estômago "O que é que se passa?"

"Ah!" Mitchel até se estava a esquecer do seu problema, até Haru o ter voltado a mencionar "Ah, meu, o que é que eu faço?"

"Como assim?" Agora Haru estava a ficar curioso.

"É a Birne…" Mitch começa.

"Oh meu, estás feito." Haru responde, mesmo antes de acabar de ouvir Mitchel "Fizeste merda e vieste para aqui para fugir dela."

"Não é bem isso…" Mitchel esfrega a nuca "Eu perdi-a."

…

Haru fica a olhar com cara de macaco para Mitch. "Hã?" É o que Haru consegue dizer.

"Eu perdi a Birne." Mitchel diz, com um sorriso pateta nervoso na cara.

"Perdeste-a?" Haru agora estava mais confuso do que curioso "Como assim? A Birne é perfeitamente capaz de tomar conta de si mesma, como é que a podes ter perdido?" Uma luz acende-se na mente de Haru "Ah, _tu _perdeste-te dela, foi isso?"

"Não exactamente…" Mitchel coça a bochecha, nervoso "Deixa-me explicar…"

_Birne e Mitchel tinham acabado uma das suas missões e estavam agora a voltar para a casa que ambos partilhavam. A missão era mais uma daquelas missões aborrecidas que se não tivesse sido o chefe a dar-lhe as ordens directamente, Birne teria mandado o intermediário para um sítio não muito bonito de se dizer. Mas ordens são ordens. E a parte aborrecida já tinha passado, também, agora só tinham de levar aquilo para a base da Fledermaus._

"_Waaah!" Mitchel entra em casa a espreguiçar-se, "Estes trabalhos dão cabo de mim…Não se faz nada…" sentando-se em seguida no sofá._

_Birne entra em seguida, fechando a porta "Nunca fazes nada." Birne abre a mala que leva sempre agarrada à cintura – onde normalmente tem as suas cartas – e tira de lá um frasco pouco maior do que a sua mão, metendo-o em seguida numa mesa que tinha ali perto "Mitchel." Birne falou num tom que dizia claramente para a ouvir._

"_Hun…" Mitchel, recostado no sofá, nem abriu os olhos para olhar para Birne. Ele estava exausto, tiveram de acordar super cedo para fazer a porcaria da missão que era só ir buscar um frasco estúpido – cujo conteúdo não sabiam para que servia – e entregá-lo à Fledermaus._

"_Eu vou tomar banho, e ai de ti," Birne frisou a última parte, com o seu típico tom de voz mortífero "Que te metas a inventar." Com isto, Birne foi fazer o que tinha a fazer, deixando Mitchel sozinho na sala._

"_Estou demasiado cansado para isso…" Mitchel murmura. Mas a Birne tomava-o por quê? Ele nem sabia o que aquilo tinha lá dentro, obviamente que não iria mexer naquilo. E levar um pontapé no rabo de Birne não estava nos seus planos de hoje. Ele não era assim tão idiota… _

_Mitchel abre os olhos e fixa o olhar no frasco. _

"…"

_Bem…uma olhadela nunca fez mal a ninguém, certo?_

_Mitchel miraculosamente recupera a sua força e levanta-se do sofá, pegando no frasco que estava em cima da mesa e metendo-o contra a luz, com os seus goggles em cima dos olhos, só por precaução. Ele só ia ver. O frasco era transparente, portanto dava perfeitamente para ver o que tinha lá dentro – uma substância líquida meia arroxeada, com pigmentos verdes pelo meio e…o que era aquilo ali no meio…Uma bola transparente com outro líquido lá dentro? Ugh, nem vontade de provar aquilo dava._

_Mitchel ouviu a porta do quarto de Birne a abrir-se e os passos dela a aproximarem-se, mas não ligou, continuando a examinar a olho nu o frasco – e oh, ele estava tão tentado a abrir aquilo. Birne deve ter chegado a sala e encostara-se à parede, porque Mitch deixou de ouvir os passos e sentiu mais alguém na sala. "Não te preocupes Birne, só estou a ver, não vou abrir."_

"_Espero bem que não." Birne estava encostada à parede, tal como Mitchel sentira, mas só que só tinha um longo roupão de banho vestido – provavelmente para depois ir para o duche. "Não estou para levar na cabeça por tua culpa."_

"_Relaxa, já te disse que não vou fazer nada…" Mitchel olha para Birne "E não ias tomar banho?"_

"_E vou. Assim que tiver a certeza que não vais fazer nenhuma idiotice."_

"_Oh, vá lá!" Mitchel abre os braços, mas tendo o cuidado de não deixar cair o frasco "Eu não sou nenhum miúdo!"_

"_Olha que as vezes pergunto-me se estou parceira de um fedelho."_

"_Geez…" Mitchel esfrega a nuca com a sua mão livre "Adorava saber como tu eras em miúda…"_

"_Tch'" Birne vira costas e prepara-se para sair da sala "Faz como quiseres. Depois não assumo responsabilidades"_

_Oh boa, Birne já tinha ficado chateada. "Bi-Bi-Birne!" Mitchel dá um passo atrás de Birne, mas infelizmente escorrega no estafermo do tapete._

_Mitchel começa a ir com a cara em direcção ao chão. O frasco voa das mãos de Mitch. Birne corre na direcção do frasco para o tentar agarrar. O frasco já está perto do chão e Birne atira-se para tentar agarrá-lo. Os dedos de Birne ainda tocam no frasco mas não o conseguem agarrar. Birne cai no chão. O frasco também._

_KABOOOOM_

_Assim que o frasco se parte todo no chão e os dois líquidos se misturam, uma enorme explosão surge, cobrindo tudo de fumo. Assim que o fumo dispersa, Mitchel levanta-se do chão. Ele estava bem…mas então e…_

"_Birne!" Mitchel olha para o local onde Birne caíra e…_

_O que viu surpreendeu-o._

_Ou melhor dizendo, o que não viu._

_No local onde Birne supostamente estaria agora só se via os pedaços do frasco e o seu roupão._

"_KYAAAAH!" Mitchel grita de uma maneira muito pouco máscula. Ela era a que estava mais perto da explosão, será que… "Não me digam…MATEI A BIRNE?" Mitchel esfregava vigorosamente o seu cabelo, completamente a passar-se. "E agora o que é que eu faço? Volto à Fledermaus…? Mas como é que vou explicar que falhei na missão e ainda…" _

_Mitchel pára de se despentear quando repara que o roupão estava a mexer-se. Ao levantá-lo fica ainda mais espantado do que quando não viu Birne deitada no chão. Uma criança de longos cabelos vermelho escarlate sentara-se a olhar para ele. Não devia ter mais do que 6 anos._

_Uma lâmpada acendeu na cabeça de Mitch. Não havia dúvidas. Era a Birne. "Oh meu…isto vai ser ainda mais complicado de explicar…"_

"E basicamente foi isto." Mitchel acaba de explicar, levantando-se da cadeira que tinha aparecido ali para ele contar a história. "Estou feito…"

"Então deixa ver se percebi," Haru disse, ainda sentado na cadeira com um donut enfiado na boca – donut esse vindo do tal frigorífico "De certo modo, o conteúdo do frasco fez a Birne voltar a ter 6 anos, e ao ires para a Fledermaus, perdeste-a pelo caminho."

"Sim, algo do género…" Mitchel esfrega novamente o pescoço "Pensei que aqui teria alguma ideia…Não está a resultar."

"Hmm…" Haru tira uma sandes do frigorífico – incrível como está tudo feito… – e mordisca-a "Faz um cartaz de procura-se."

"Não tenho nenhuma foto…" Birne tinha agora 6 anos, as fotos antigas de nada valiam.

Haru mordisca outra vez a sandes "Um desenho também serve."

"Acredita, a desenhar…eu não presto."

"Pede à autora, ela pode ser uma preguiçosa do caraças, mas lá desenhar sabe."

"Oh, eu não a vou chatear só por causa disto…" Mitchel suspira "E além do mais, não convém andar aí a difamar nomes…Ainda fico em piores lençóis do que já estou…"

"Mitch…tenho uma questão a fazer-te…" Haru lembra-se, assim que acaba de comer a sandes "Como é Birne sendo criança?"

"A Birne…" Mitchel apoia o queixo na mão, pensativo, "Ah!" fazendo o martelo de mão pouco depois "Ela está super fofa!"

Haru fica com cara de babuíno a olhar para Mitchel "A Birne…fofa…" Por algum motivo, Haru não conseguia imaginar Birne fofinha. Simplesmente não encaixava.

"Ah-un" Mitchel acena positivamente com a cabeça "Até me deu um pontapé nas canelas! Se bem que foi com menos força do que o normal!" Mitchel ri-se de modo parvo.

Haru goteja de forma cómica "_E tu achas isso fofo…?_" murmurando para si mesmo "E de qualquer forma, achas que se a levares para a Fledermaus ela volta ao normal?"

"Não sei." Mitchel volta a ficar com a mesma cara de aflito, sério, ou uma mistura dos dois. "Mas ela não pode ficar assim…senão vou ter de arranjar outro parceiro…o que vai ser complicado."

"Complicado porquê? Não te devem faltar candidatos…" Haru constata. Se ele até já tem fãs das pervertidas das _reviews, _então arranjar alguém que queira fazer parceria com ele não deveria ser complicado. Mas de repente, outra luz acende-se na mente de Haru "A não ser…" Haru sorri de uma forma muito perversa "Tu gostas da Birne, não é…"

Automaticamente a cara de Mitchel vira da cor do cabelo da dita "Nã-Nã-Não é nada disso!" Mitchel olha em todas as direcções tentando disfarçar o que quer que tivesse para disfarçar – se ele não gostava dela, então… "É só que…" Mitchel coça a bochecha e ri-se nervosamente "…Pode-se dizer que tenho uma grande dívida para com ela…"

"Hmm…" Haru murmura, sem querer insinuar nada, Mitchel também não lhe devia satisfações "Bem," Haru abre o frigorífico e tira de lá dois iogurtes líquidos, entregando um a Mitch "ficares aqui também não vai resolver nada" Haru dá um gole ao iogurte "Vamos falar com o pessoal, pode ser que a tenham visto…O cabelo dela nota-se à distância, também."

"Yup…" Mitchel suspira pela enésima vez neste capítulo "Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim?"

"Deixa que não é só a ti…" Haru diz, lembrando-se de um evento passado, "Foi bem complicado…" rindo-se de forma idiota. "Depois eu conto-te, foi meio embaraçoso…" Haru coça a bochecha nervoso, tal como Mitchel fizera durante o capítulo todo – de facto, os idiotas são idiotas e agem como idiotas.

Os dois idiotas acabam de beber o iogurte e saem da sala, indo avisar os outros personagens.

Enquanto isso…

Algures no meio duma rua, uma pequena criança de cabelo escarlate olhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse à procura de algo.

"…" Birne ouve uns passos e vira-se "Mitch…?"

Mas não era Mitchel.

* * *

_**N/A – **__Hahahahaha! __*evil laugh* Cliffhanger FTW! xD_

_E por fim, um capítulo que não envolveu a autora – pelo menos a autora a sofrer de quedas de alçapões ou porrada das personagens._

_Gostei bastante de escrever este capítulo, por três motivos:_

_1 – A Documento do WordPad voltou à acção, decidi manter isto em hiatus, porque recebi várias ameaças assustadoramente violentas para voltar a escrever esta bodega;_

_2 – Já tinha saudades de escrever missões dos membros da Fledermaus – e para que conste, não, não me esqueci da outra fic, simplesmente ando entretida com outras;_

_3 – O Haru e o Mitchel são muito parecidos(já agora, eles são ambos do signo Touro, o Haru faz anos dia 18 de Maio e o Mitchel dia 25 de Abril), portanto também gostei bastante de os meter a conversar, mas mantendo sempre a sua individualidade – e ninguém se perguntou onde é que o frigorífico estava ligado? xD._

_E porque é que eu tenho o pressentimento que alguém me vai matar…? Mas se me matarem não há próximo capítulo – ha-ah, SAFE!_

_O próximo capítulo virá mais rápido que este, prometo ;3_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


	8. Chapter 8

_Algures no meio duma rua, uma pequena criança de cabelo escarlate olhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse à procura de algo._

"…" _Birne ouve uns passos e vira-se "Mitch…?"_

_Mas não era Mitchel._

…

Birne depara-se então com um rapaz alto, – bem, tendo ela 6 anos, _tudo _era alto – de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de avelã, a segurar um grosso livro.

O rapaz, por sua vez, ficou parado a olhar para a pequena criança de longos cabelos escarlate e olhos castanhos, que estranhamente lembrava… – não, não pode ser, é impossível…

"Hey pequena," O rapaz agacha-se ao nível de Birne "estás perdida? Como te chamas?"

Birne, sendo desconfiada como é, recua um passo, mas sem desviar o olhar da pessoa à sua frente. Algo na sua mente dizia para não falar com estranhos mas também lhe dizia que não devia ter medo. Uma sensação estranha, pode-se dizer – ainda mais para Birne.

"Vamos, não tenhas medo," O rapaz estica a mão a Birne "Eu posso ajudar-te."

"…"

Como a criança não respondia – claro, nem tinha nenhum motivo para responder, mas ele simplesmente não podia deixar uma miudinha no meio da rua, mas também não podia propriamente arrastá-la dali para fora….e além do mais, estava desconfiado de uma coisa….

"Ouve…" O rapaz esboça um sorriso assegurador. "O meu nome é David."

"_David…?"_ Birne murmura e olha para o rapaz. Por algum motivo, o nome não lhe era estranho…

"Sim. Já te disse o meu nome, dizes-me o teu…?"

"…" Birne olha para David uma última vez antes de abrir a boca "Birne…"

"Birne?" Ele tinha desconfiado, mas…espera, ainda havia uma probabilidade de ser uma _enorme_ coincidência. Era só fazer um pequeno teste… David volta a olhar para a criança "Qual é o primeiro nome que te vem a cabeça quando vês alguém com um olho de cada cor?"

"Mitch…" Birne sussurra. Este tal David conhecia Mitchel? "Sabes onde está o Mitch? Leva-me até ele!" Birne ordena à pessoa com mais do triplo da sua idade, com o seu típico olhar ameaçador, mesmo com a inocência de uma criança.

David levanta-se lentamente, após ver aquela expressão, não tinha mais dúvidas – era a Birne. Como ela virou uma criança, era um mistério, ele tinha de a levar até Mitchel…mas onde é que ele estaria…

Oh…

Pois claro…

Obviamente…

Voltando a nossa atenção para a sala de _Documento do Wordpad, _onde uma vasta multidão de personagens entrava agora…

"E no final, não a encontramos…" Mitchel murmura "Mas onde estará…"

"…" Haru olha para Mitchel, que estranhamente não estava com o seu típico sorriso pateta "Sabes Mitch, mesmo que seja uma miudinha de 6 anos, é a Birne na mesma, de certeza que ela está bem."

"Hun?" Mitchel olha para Haru com uma sobrancelha arqueada "Oh. Não, ela deve estar bem, acredita," Mitchel mete então o seu típico sorriso pateta "Com a força que ela tem para a idade, ela safa-se, mas…o que me preocupa não é isso…O facto é que ela perdeu a memória."

"O quê?" Um coro de personagens diz, abismado.

"Wow wow wow, calminha aí…Então para além de Birne ter ficado pita…ainda tem amnésia…?" Annie comenta, meio desiludida. Ela _adorava _meter-se com Birne, mas se Birne já não era a Birne, então ela não se podia meter com a Birne que não era Birne. Ugh, demasiado Birne nesta frase.

"Sim…" Mitch coça a nuca "Resumindo é isso."

"Oh…E agora quem é que eu chateio? Ah- Fried!" Annie olha em volta "Fried? Onde é que ele se meteu?"

"Verdade, ele não está aqui…Okai, o que é que tu lhe fizeste desta vez…" Anna pergunta à sua gémea.

"_Eeeeeu_?" Anna dá-lhe um olhar de desconfiada "Ok, pronto, talvez lhe tenha feito _alguma _coisa. Mas não sei do que ele possa estar chateado…"

"A sério…" o olhar de desconfiada de Anna acentua-se.

"É verdade mana!" Annie defende-se "Não sei se ele está chateado por causa da pasta de dentes nos sapatos, ou das pinturas que lhe faço na cara, ou do despertador irritante, ou de lhe desligar o gás quando está a tomar banho, ou desligar-lhe o cabo da tv quando ele a ta a ver, ou a típica piada da espuma na mão quando ele ta a dormir, ou meter-lhe pimenta na almofada, ou…" Annie pausa quando repara que todos estão a olhar para ela de modo estranho "Hun…O que foi?"

"Naaada." Um coro diz, sendo que o 'naaada' corresponde a 'do que é que ele _não _está chateado…'

"Hmm…Eu vou a procura dele!" Dito isto, Annie atravessa uma porta e desaparece dali.

"…" Todos os presentes ficam sem saber o que falar.

Raph decide romper o gelo. "E porque é eu também tive de vir? Estava tão bem a beber chocolate quente a ver televisão…E isto aqui ta um gelo! Não há aqui um aquecedor nem nada? Meu, estou gelado!"

"A temperatura está óptima aqui…Não estarás a ficar gripado nem nada?"

"Claro que não, os idiotas não apanham gripe!" Litah responde, numa tentativa de irritar Raph, mais uma vez. "A idiotice afasta os germes."

"Oh…?" Leo intriga-se, arqueando uma sobrancelha "Se a memória não me falha, não me lembro de te ver doente…"

"Lyiou!" Litah indignada, Raph a rir-se.

"Mas Raph…" Leo olha Raph "Tu tens uma irmã mais nova, se fosse ela a desaparecer, não querias ajuda?"

"Eu sei bem tomar conta de mim!" Sophia refila. Ela é a mais nova, mas não é nenhum bebé. E além do mais, de momento, Birne _é_ a mais nova…

"Sim, a fedelha sabe tomar bem conta dela! Sou o irmão, não a ama-seca! E além do mais…" Raph começa a fazer gestos random com as mãos "Se fosse outra pessoa ainda…Mas é da Birne que estamos a falar. A _Birne. _Tu sabes…_Bir-ne._ A-Birne-cara-de-abutre…." Raph olha para Mitch "A sério, como é que trabalhas com ela…"

"Hun?" Mitchel acorda do mundo da lua "Ah…A Birne não é tão má como vocês a pintam…Hun…_Excepto_ quando está de mau humor…Que é quase sempre…Hã…Esqueçam."

Os presentes gotejam. Afinal Mitchel estava a defender Birne ou não…?

"_Criança perdida na recepção. O tutor que faça favor de se dirigir à recepção." _Do nada, os altifalantes aparecem e transmitem a mensagem.

Os personagens ficam a olhar uns para os outros. "Hã?"

"Temos uma recepção…?" Haru pergunta

"Nah, tenho a certeza que foi uma forma de dizer…" Leo olha em volta "Mas de onde veio esta voz?"

"Dos altifalantes, burro." Raph constata o óbvio.

"Ei! Tu não insultas o Lyiou!" Litah desata a refilar com Raph.

"Hun…eu sei me defender Litah…" Leo diz

"Ah sim, senão fazes o quê?" Raph fita o olhar em Litah e cruza os braços "Sufocas-me com os teus melões?"

Litah suporta os seus melões. "Talvez o faça!"

Litah e Raph começam a discutir um com o outro. Leo fica a olhar com cara de parvo "Completamente ignorado…"

Haru ri-se, Anna faz um _facepalm "_Idiotas…" murmura.

E com tanta agitação, nem repararam em quem chegara…

"Mitchel!"

Mitch olha para a origem da voz. David estava lá e, ao seu lado… "Birne…!"

"Birne?" O resto dos personagens interrompem aquilo que estão a fazer e olham para onde Mitchel olhava. David já não era novidade, mas a pequena miudinha de 6 anos de cabelos escarlate com roupas dois tamanhos acima do seu, _é _novidade. Ainda para mais sendo quem é.

Mitchel aproxima-se de Birne e agacha-se ao seu nível, "Estás bem? Não estás ferida nem nada...?" examinando-a a olho nu e, como não vê nada, suspira de alívio "Ainda bem... Porque é que te afastaste?"

Birne olha para Mitch "Tu é que começaste a seguir as formigas…"

Mitch cora levemente e ri-se de modo parvo "Ah…Certo…haha…ha…"

Uma gota de suor cómica gigante forma-se atrás dos restantes personagens. Mitchel era o Mitchel e não havia volta a dar…

Mitch lembra-se de algo. "Bem, quando as roupas, não tinha roupas de criança portanto…foi isso…"

"Ah, então…" Raph aproxima-se devagarinho de Birne, como se festa se tratasse de um animal perigoso "Esta é _a_ _Birne? _Tsh', não parece nada!" Raph aponta para Birne "Olha para este maltrapilho, ta a nadar nas roupa-AHH!"

_PATUM_

Raph ainda estava a falar quando Birne lhe deu um pontapé nas canelas.

Uma veia em forma de cruz forma-se na testa do ruivinho "Sua…"

_PAC_

Agora fora Anna que dera um calduço a Raph "Deixa-a estar, é só uma miúda. E além do mais, ela não vai ficar assim para sempre, depois podes te vir a arrepender…"

"Mas param de me bater? Ah, ela provavelmente nem se vai lembrar…"

"Ela vai, se alguém lhe disser…" os lábios de Anna curvam-se num sorriso malicioso.

"Não eras capaz…"

"…" Anna olha para Raph "Pois não, ela mete medo. Normalmente, digo." Anna olha para a pequena Birne, agora a segurar numa boneca – aparecida de nenhures, mas a isso nem se liga. "E agora o que é que vais fazer Mitch?"

Mitchel levanta o indicador como se tivesse tido uma ideia. "Não sei." Ele olha para Birne, que estava a tentar arrancar a cabeça da boneca. Ela podia estar mais nova, mas os instintos _Birne _ainda estavam lá.

….

"Ah, Mii…" Birne, que finalmente tinha conseguido arrancar a cabeça da boneca, chama por Mitchel, apontando-lhe as duas partes da boneca "Não tem sangue…Porquê? Devia ter…"

…

A sala fica em silêncio.

É a Birne. Sem dúvida.

…

"_Caipirinha Caipirinha wooo woo….Hmm Caipirinha gostosa…" _Haru do nada começa a cantar. Não percebe a situação. Mas é o Haru e ponto final.

"Haru…onde é que vais buscar _essas_ músicas…?" Anna pergunta "Ao Evento Oficial das Músicas Idiotas?"

"Ao portátil da autora preguiçosa." Haru suavemente inclina a cabeça, meio confuso "Qual o mal das músicas…?"

"Nenhum, combinam perfeitamente contigo." David finalmente fala.

"…" Haru olha para David "Ah…mas tu estavas cá?" De facto, ele manteve-se tão calado que parecia um fantasma…

David mete os óculos e abre o seu livro, ignorando Haru.

"Bem, hun…sendo assim…" Mitchel olha para o resto das personagens "Obrigado pela ajuda…e já que já tenho a Birne…vou pa Fledermaus…Bem, adeus pessoal" Mitch faz o seu típico sorriso pateta antes de se ir embora com Birne.

Agora as personagens olham umas para as outras.

"E agora fazemos o quê?"

"Não chateamos a autora nestes últimos capítulos…que me dizem uma visitinha?"

"Yup, pode ser."

"Vamos lá então."

"_A Ildefonso a mim não me convém, não me convém! Eu não quero andar na rua…_" O grupo cantarola ao sair da sala do Documento do Wordpad.

* * *

**N/A – **_okai, mais um capitulo acabado…está uma grande bodega, eu sei, este capitulo andou que séculos pa ser postado…tenho andado a escrever em vários ao mesmo tempo, é o que da xD_

_E porque é que eu acho que me esqueci de alguém…hmm…_

_Oh bem, até ao próximo capitulo (que espero upar mais rapidamente que este…)_

_Até à próxima!_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


End file.
